


Whumptober 2020 - Section Z

by Aiden_Ravelle, AnkhsAngel



Category: Original Work
Genre: OC, Whump, Whumptober, Whumptober 2020, original - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:48:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 34,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26999953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aiden_Ravelle/pseuds/Aiden_Ravelle, https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnkhsAngel/pseuds/AnkhsAngel





	1. Chapter 1

**_CH 1 - Waking up restrained_ **

A young woman woke hearing loud noises. She looked around, finding herself still tied up. She struggled against the ties again, but they just rubbed on her already raw wrists. She winced as the noises got louder and wondered what was happening.

The door blew off its hinges, falling to the floor. The smoke slowly dissipated to reveal a long haired man with dark eyes. He quickly moved to her side, withdrawing a large knife and slicing her wrists free. “Are you alright?”

She nodded slowly, rubbing at her wrists. “Who are you?”

“Friendly local freedom fighters.” A blue eyed, dark complected man entered as the first man rolled his eyes.

“Tet. Idiot here is Kiba. Can you walk?”

“I’ll manage. Thanks for the save.” She took a few steps before swaying.

“Woah there!” Tet caught her before she could fall. “I think you could use some help.”

“Don’t worry about me, I’m sure there’s others who need help more than I do.”

“Surprisingly, there was only you here. Aside from the asshole scientists, that is.” Kiba remarked.

She sighed, “I wonder what happened to the others I’d seen when I got here..”

Tet’s eyes darkened. “Trust me, you don’t want to know. Are you sure you’ll be alright?”

She was quiet a moment before nodding, “I’ll be okay. Should probably get home.. Though they wrecked it pretty badly when they grabbed me.” She gave them a small smile, “Thanks again.” She started walking away, though she didn’t get far before she leaned on the wall for support.

Tet rolled his eyes and swung her into his arms.

She frowned and opened her mouth to argue but she was hit with a wave of dizziness and promptly closed it and her eyes.

He chuckled slightly before disappearing out the door, Kiba following behind.

The woman relaxed against Tet, soon passing out.

The three soon arrived at a building where Kiba used a passcard to open the door. They entered, Kiba disappearing down a separate hallway as Tet kept walking forward. He entered a small medbay and laid the woman down.

A couple hours later, the woman woke, blue eyes blinking open to analyze her surroundings.

“Feeling better?” Tet asked quietly from a chair nearby.

“A bit,” she nodded. “I’m Andy by the way. Sorry for passing out on you.”

“Don’t apologize. Honestly surprised it took you so long after everything.” He gave her a soft smile. “And before you ask, you aren’t a prisoner. You can leave whenever you wish.”

She nodded and pushed herself up, “I should probably get going. Don’t want to be any trouble.”

He rolled his eyes. “You’re no trouble. Do you need help getting there or shall I simply give you a map?”

  
“If the drugs they gave me have worn off, I should be able to just teleport,” she looked thoughtful.

“There’s a handy trick.” Tet stood with a sigh. “Take care of yourself, okay?” 

“Thank you again,” she smiled before muttering a spell and disappearing from sight.


	2. Chapter 2

**_CH 2 - Kidnapped/Collar_ **

Andy was on her way home from work one day when she heard something behind her. She turned quickly, seeing nothing. She stepped out of sight and began muttering the teleportation spell so she’d get home faster but someone grabbed her arm. She pulled, trying to get free but their grip tightened, leaving bruises.

She began reciting a spell but more hands grabbed onto her. She felt something being wrapped around her throat before pain shot through her. 

“The more you fight, the more pain you’ll be in,” a voice said quietly.

She stopped moving and the pain began to dissipate. Before she knew what was happening, she was forced into a van and was being driven off. She reached up and felt that a collar was on her neck, but she couldn’t find the clasps to undo it.

“You won’t be getting that off anytime soon,” A man smirked at her.

She tried to teleport but nothing happened.

After an hour, the van stopped and she was pulled inside an abandoned building. She was pushed into a cell, the door locked behind her.

“You’re the woman Tet brought to base.” A soft voice spoke from a shadowed corner. “Are you alright?”

She sighed, “Seems like I keep getting myself into trouble..” She looked over, “I’ll be alright. Are you okay?”

“Not important.” 

She sighed again before beginning to fight the collar. Pain kept spiking through her anytime she tried to pull it off, but she continued, hoping to get free.

“It’s impossible. You should stop before you get hurt.”

She shook her head and continued, letting out a scream when the intensity of the pain increased.

The voice stayed quiet, its body remaining hidden.

She finally let the collar go, gasping for breath. She leaned against the cell door, trying to think of a way out.

“I hope you can escape.” The voice was quiet and sad.

“If I do, you’re coming with.”

“No. It’s no use me escaping again.” The voice coughed harshly.

She focused on where the voice was coming from and recited a spell. Light shot out and surrounded the figure.

Andy sighed, “So I can’t teleport.. at least I can do this.”

The voice went silent, a thud faintly sounding.

She raised an eyebrow and moved closer to investigate.

A young, frail looking blond man lay passed out on the floor. A similar collar was tightly wrapped around his throat connected by a chain to the floor. His torn clothing was bloodstained, bruises dark against his pale skin.

Andy continued to heal him using spells. After a while she stopped, noticing he looked a little better.

His eyes woozily focused on her. “You shouldn’t waste your time on me. You should find a way to escape.”

“I’m working on it. But taking care of you isn’t a waste of time.”

He started to reply, but the building suddenly shook violently. He rolled his eyes and facepalmed.

She frowned and looked around.

There was a shout, then the cell was yanked open.

“You again?” Kiba’s eyebrows shot up in surprise.

“Unfortunately I keep getting stuck in sticky situations..” she sighed and stood.

“Maybe you need a babysitter.” His eyes moved to her cellmate, his face falling. “Dammit, Ryu.”

“I healed him up a bit, so he’s not as bad as he looks,” Andy informed before moving out of the cell. She struggled against the collar again, trying to ignore the pain it was causing.

Kiba moved her hands, ripping the collar apart with a hiss. “Thank you for that.” He moved to the man’s side, tearing the collar from him as well before gently picking him up.

Andy stayed quiet, moving toward the doorway.

“Follow me. Tet  _ should _ be waiting by the entrance.”

She nodded and did as instructed.

Kiba moved forward quickly, clutching his cargo close. He growled in annoyance as they reached the entrance and found it deserted. “I swear, if he left…”

“Do you want me to go look for him?”

“You serious?” Kiba stared at her.

“Why would I not be..?”

“Sorry. He has a tendency to run off if he feels it’s necessary. Be careful.” Kiba disappeared out the door.

Andy went and began searching for Tet, or any sign of life.

A figure came stumbling toward her, one hand clamped to their chest.

She looked them over before pushing healing energy into them.

Tet’s dark eyes were pain filled, his breath wheezy. “Y-y-you..”

“Shh, everything is okay.” She recited more spells making light surround him.

“Ryu..was he here? Is he alright?” Tet clung to her arm.

“Kiba has him,” she said softly.

“Thank god..” He released her as he passed out, tumbling forward.

She caught him and carried him outside.

“What the hell did he do now?” Kiba emerged from a dark colored van with a worried scowl.

She shook her head, “He was hurt, but I worked on healing him. He should be okay now, just needs some rest.”

“Good luck. His motto is ‘I’ll rest when I’m dead’. Are you coming with us?”

She sighed, “I don’t want to get in the way or anything..”

Kiba gave her an amused look. “I doubt you will. And you will probably be the most normal one there.”

She nodded slowly, “Alright, I’ll come along.”

He gave her a small grin, hefting Tet and putting him in the van. He closed the sliding door, then opened the passenger one. “Climb in.”

She did, looking around the van quietly.

It was nondescript, all traces of identifying marks removed.

Kiba climbed behind the wheel, starting the engine and pulling away with a screech of tires.

She watched as they zipped off toward their location.

A smallish building appeared, Kiba punching in a code into a pad at the gate after doing an elaborate hand gesture and muttering a phrase.

Andy stayed quiet, watching intently.

The gate swung open and Kiba entered the lot, parking near a door. He turned to Andy. “I’ll help get them to the medbay, then I need to see our boss.”

She nodded, “I can keep an eye on them and maybe do a bit more healing.”

“I’m fine..” Tet’s groggy voice spoke. “Take care of Ryu.”

Kiba rolled his eyes.

Andy sighed but stayed quiet. 

Kiba slid out of the driver’s seat to open the van’s sliding door. He wrapped an arm around Tet and hauled him out. 

Tet pushed him away, swaying before leaning on the van with a grimace.

“I can help you inside,” Andy offered quietly.

“I said I’m fine, dammit!” He pushed himself up before stalking toward the door and throwing it open.

Andy winced slightly at the outburst, then looked down, staying silent.

Kiba touched her arm. “Don’t take it personally.” He carefully reached in and shook Ryusei. “Wake up, little brother.”

Andy watched them, her mind beginning to wonder if coming here was a bad idea. 

Ryusei’s eyes opened, then closed again and Kiba scowled before looking at Andy. “If you don’t want to stay, I understand. I can deal with them alone.”

“I’ll stay a bit and do some more healing spells for Ryu.”

“Don’t say I didn’t warn you.” Kiba hefted Ryu over his shoulder before opening the door for her. “First door on the left. Don’t freak, okay?”

She nodded slowly and headed to the door he mentioned.

It flew open, a very tall dark haired young man exiting angrily. One arm was in a sling and he was still in a gown.

Andy raised an eyebrow.

He paused as he saw her, his brown eyes confused.

Kiba arrived with Ryusei, his scowl growing deeper as he saw the man up. “Get your Frankenstein ass back in bed, Yu.”

“No. Tired of lying around.”

“I can heal your arm, if you’d like?” Andy said quietly.

“You’re a healer?” Yu cocked his head at her.

“Not just his arm is injured. Maybe it would be better to leave before you get roped in.” Kiba pushed past them, entering the room with a sigh.

Andy watched him quietly before looking back at Yu. “Why don’t you sit down and I’ll see what I can do.”

Yu shrugged, then winced. He reentered the room and sat down on a bed.

She went to his side before beginning to mutter healing spells. Light surrounded him as she spoke.

He began to relax, blinking repeatedly as his body tried to go to sleep.

She smiled softly as she continued to work.

He finally gave in, sinking onto the pillows as his eyes closed.

Andy finished up healing him and then moved to Ryusei, doing what she could for him.

A bed in the corner with a screen around it caught her eye.

She finished up Ryusei, then sat down, keeping an eye on the corner bed.

A hand touched her shoulder, Kiba’s voice speaking in her ear. “Don’t. Nothing you can do there.”

“Don’t know til I’ve tried,” she answered but made no attempt to move.

“I’ll take you home.”

She nodded, “Alright.”

He helped her to her feet, leading her outside to the van. “Should I do this? Or will I find you in a cell again?”

She shrugged, “It’s not like you can babysit me. Don’t worry, though, I’ll manage.”

“I  _ could _ babysit you if you were one of us. But forcing someone to stay isn’t my style.” He started the van, pulling out of the gate. “Directions? Or should I just drop you somewhere?”

She gave him directions then asked, “So who are you guys anyway?”

“We’re kind of a last resort anti government group.”

She nodded quietly. 

“I’m sorry. You shouldn’t get involved.” Kiba sighed as he drove, pulling up to her home.

“Thank you, again.” Andy gave him a small smile before climbing out of the van. She waved then entered the door.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapter 3: Held at gun point_ **

Andy was walking past a building when she heard shouting inside. She snuck around and looked in a window, finding Tet and Kiba on their knees, guns pointed at them. 

She cursed before going to find a door. Opening it slowly, she snuck in, hiding behind a table and beginning to mutter spells. The men around Tet and Kiba began dropping one by one.

Tet and Kiba exchanged confused looks before the guns slammed into their heads. They collapsed senseless as the gunmen began hunting for her.

She took a few more down, leaving only two. She began muttering another spell when she heard them get close.

“Where are they?” One asked before grabbing his chest and collapsing to the floor.

The last one’s eyes blazed in fury, then he moved back and pressed the gun to Tet’s head. “Show yourself or I blow his brains out!”

Andy slowly stood from her hiding place.

The man grinned at her. “I’m going to have fun with you. So naive it’s adorable.” He cocked the gun as he watched her face.

She closed her eyes for a second, focusing hard on a spell. Soon, she opened them back up, before throwing her arm out, a bolt of lightning slamming into the man.

He flew back, slamming into the wall. His hand spasmed, firing the gun wildly.

Andy groaned as a bullet grazed her arm. She muttered a spell and everything went quiet. She moved to Tet and Kiba, checking them over for injury.

Nothing was obvious aside from a cut on Kiba’s temple and raw wrists under the handcuffs both were restrained with.

She undid the handcuffs and healed them up quickly. She did another check of the area, making sure they were safe before heading to the door.

“Why?” Tet’s voice was soft and questioning as he sat up.

“You needed help,” she shrugged, still facing the door.

“But now you’re leaving.”

“You don’t want me to?”

His voice shook slightly. “Never.”

She sighed and turned back toward him. She started toward him, pausing to wrap a piece of cloth around the wound on her arm. She got to his side, “You were hit pretty hard in the head. I tried to ease any swelling but you may have a headache for a while.”

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have said anything.” Tet dropped his eyes to his lap. “You can go ahead and leave if you want. Don’t want to keep you from your life.”

She crouched beside him, “I don’t want to cause any problems by staying.”

He shook his head without raising it. “You could have fixed problems if we’d met earlier. But can’t change the past. Just ignore me.”

She spotted a pad of paper on the table and ripped off a piece. She scribbled something on it then shoved it in his hand, “If you guys need help, here’s how you can reach me.”

He finally raised his head and gave her a small smile.

She smiled back before disappearing.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Chapter 4: collapsed building_ **

Andy’s phone began ringing. She picked it up and answered, “Hello?”

“Is this Andy the healer?” A voice asked urgently.

“Yes. Who is this?”

“A friend of Tet’s. We need your help.”

“Ok, I’ll be right there.” She got the location before heading off.

A half collapsed building came into view, jagged walls piercing the skyline. A sudden rumble broke the silence and they fell onto the rubble in slow motion.

She got closer and analyzed everything, trying to figure out the best way to help.

“No paparazzi allowed.” The voice was the one on the phone, the speaker’s eyes hidden behind round sunglasses. “You need to leave.”

“You called me here to help,” she answered.

“Oh, sorry.” He removed the glasses with a small apologetic smile. “Should have warned you, huh?”

She closed her eyes a moment, trying to sense how many people were in the collapsed building.

“Can you tell if they’re alive?”

She nodded, “They are. I’m sure they aren’t in the best of shape, but they are alive.”

She looked thoughtful for a moment before saying a spell. She held out a hand and rubble began moving off into a new pile.

The man remained quiet aside from a final question. “How many do you sense?”

“How many are there supposed to be?” She asked back.

“Eight.”

“Seven are strong enough. One is a really faint reading.. hopefully we get to them in time.” She continued moving the rubble.

The man nodded, watching worriedly.

She moved the rubble as quickly as possible, struggling with her focus on the larger pieces. Eventually she sensed life close to the top. She moved a few final pieces before getting closer to look.

Tet, Kiba and an unfamiliar man lay unconscious, various injuries visible.

She carried them away from the building, laying them down gently. She continued on, finding the others. After everyone was laid out, she focused her healing into them all at once. She muttered spell after spell, getting the bulk of the injuries taken care of.

She then crouched beside the one with the weak readings, forcing more energy into him. She sat down as she began to lose her balance. She continued healing for quite a while before the light faded away. Andy just sat there staring at all the figures on the ground, wondering what caused all this.

“Are you alright?” The unhurt man crouched beside her.

“I haven’t healed this many at once before. I just need to rest a minute, I’ll be fine.”

“They’ll be alright?” His eyes flickered from blue to white as he waited for her answer.

“Yeah. They’ll be sore for a while, I’m sure, but they will be okay.”

“Even him?” A finger pointed at the severely injured one.

“He still doesn’t look good, but I  _ have  _ taken care of the majority of the damage. I’ve also pumped as much energy as I can into him so hopefully he’ll be strong enough to survive. Probably give him a transfusion though, to help with the blood he lost.”

“Thank you then. Guess I’ll let you get home now.” The man rose to his feet, ordering several medics to load the men into ambulances.

Andy slowly stood, beginning to head back the way she came. She soon collapsed, falling limply to the ground.

The man cursed, running to her side and picking her up. He laid her on a gurney and watched her be loaded into an ambulance before heading for a dark SUV and following it away from the destroyed building.

Andy woke slowly, eyes fluttering open and struggling to focus. She sat up, checking her surroundings.

“Welcome back.” Her contact said quietly from across the room. He was sitting beside the screened bed, one hand inside.

“Sorry.. didn’t mean to pass out like that.”

“No apologies required. Are you feeling better?”

“A bit, yeah.”

“Glad to hear. Everyone is still alive, so you can relax. You are free to go home when you feel ready.” He switched his attention to the unseen patient, his lips tight.

“What’s wrong with them?”

“He was kidnapped and poisoned. We weren’t fast enough finding him. At this point, it’s a matter of hours.” His face was sad, tears filling his eyes as he struggled to keep his voice steady.

“May I see him?”

“Alright. Don’t scream.” He slowly rose, moving the screen aside to reveal a man who appeared elderly. The man’s skin was dried out and flaky, his open eyes pure white. “He’s really twenty five.”

Andy nodded and checked him over. She then muttered a spell and blue light surrounded the man. 

He began to change, his skin becoming young and smooth. His eyes turned a light green as his hair turned a dark copper. He blinked at her in confusion as the other man gave a muffled sob.

She gave him a small smile.

The other man gently squeezed her hand. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” she took a deep breath before moving to the nearby chair.

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have let you do anything.” He sighed. “I’ll get someone to take you home.”

“It’s alright. I’d rather help anyone I can and feel weak than knowing I didn’t help.” She gave him a small smile. “I’ll get home okay, don’t worry about me.”

“Tet said you were selfless.” He chuckled before blushing. “I should probably introduce us huh? I’m Yamae, he’s Ryon.”

“Nice to meet you.”

“You sure you’ll be okay?”

“Yeah, I’ll be fine,” she smiled. She closed her eyes before muttering a spell, vanishing from sight.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Chapter 5: On the Run_ **

There was frantic knocking at her door in the middle of the night.

Andy grumbled and climbed out of bed. She headed to the door and cracked it open.

Yu stood trembling in panic on her porch, arms wrapped around himself as he watched the surroundings warily. A car alarm down the street went off, causing him to jump in terror.

“Hey, come in. What’s wrong?” She asked softly.

“Section Z..they’re after me..” He was frozen in place, his body unmoving. “I shouldn’t have come and put you in danger…”

She gently pulled him inside and sat him down. “It’s alright. Is your guys’ base unsafe?” 

“Too far. They were right behind me a minute ago.” Yu was jumpy, frantically watching the windows.

She sighed and said a calming spell for his nerves. “There’s plenty of protections here, everything will be okay. I can teleport you to the base though, if you’d feel safer there?”

“I don’t know..can’t think straight. They shot me with some kind of dart..” His words began to slur as fangs slid past his lips.

She sighed and put a hand on his shoulder. She said a spell and they vanished, reappearing in the medbay. She laid him in a bed and scanned him over.

Whatever had been in the dart was rapidly destroying Yu’s blood cells. His eyes flashed red and he lunged at her, his teeth snapping at her throat.

She backed away, saying a few different spells. The first one was to knock him out, then the others were to stop the spread of the dart drug. She looked around the medbay and found the things to set up a transfusion, so she did, hooking the IV into his arm and watching as the blood began dripping from the bag into the IV tube.

Dual sets of feet slid to a stop behind her.

“What the hell?” Tet’s voice was alarmed.

She turned, “He showed up at my place, running from Section Z. He was darted with a drug. Figured he’d be safer here. He should be okay now though.”

Kiba quickly grabbed Tet as the other’s knees buckled. “Keep it together.”

“They’re back..” Tet stared at the floor in fear. He gave no opposition as Kiba sat him down with a heavy sigh.

“Section Z? They’ve not really been gone.” Andy raised an eyebrow.

“They were for us. If they find this base, we’re doomed.” Kiba watched Tet worriedly.

“Try not to worry too much,” she said softly.

“They slaughtered his family and entire clan. He barely survived.”

She nodded in understanding. “I’ll see what I can do to help take them down.”

Kiba shook his head. “You should get as far from us as you can.”

“I need to do something. Especially if the rumors are true they are starting another witch hunt. I can’t let them hurt anyone else.”

“You’ll be killed. Or worse, be kept alive for their sick experiments.”

“I’ve been hiding from things for years. I can’t take hiding much longer.”

A soft shuffling was heard at the doorway. “Who’s hiding?”

She sighed and shook her head.

“Yu!” Ryusei ran to the vampire, his face going white.

“He’ll be alright, he just needs to rest.”

“They’re looking for me again, aren’t they?” Ryusei began to panic. “Have to run..hide. Won’t let anyone get hurt again…” 

“No one’s going to get hurt. And you’re safe here,” Andy said softly. She sighed, looking at Kiba, “I’ll get in touch with my contacts and see where they set up their latest base then set up an attack. You just try to keep everyone calm.”

“Easier said than done.” He grabbed Ryusei as he tried to dash past him. “No, you don’t. Not losing you again.”

Andy sighed, “I’ll let you know when things are safer.” She began reciting the teleportation spell.

“Be careful.” Kiba stuck a needle into Ryusei’s arm, cradling him as he sagged.

Andy nodded and vanished. She talked to her contacts and decided to attack alone, not wanting to risk anyone else.

She arrived outside, reciting spells quickly. Fireballs rained down onto the building, setting it ablaze.

She watched the scientists begin to escape and she quickly began taking them out. 

Suddenly a black winged blur flew past her, latching on to one of the scientists. He screamed right before his throat was ripped out.

Andy continued taking out scientists, though suddenly a group of guards appeared. They advanced on her rapidly.

The blur coalesced into Kiba right before the guards began screaming. A gunshot rang out and he staggered back before falling.

She rushed to him and began looking him over.

Black blood was pulsing from his chest. His eyes were closed and he didn’t respond when she called his name.

She forced energy into him rapidly, trying to save him. Blue light surrounded him, slowly closing the wound. 

“You..need to escape before they catch..you.”

She sighed and put a hand on him, teleporting him to the medbay. She set up a transfusion for him and healed him some more before sitting down. She texted a couple contacts before slipping her phone away.

“Will he live?” Tet was standing in the doorway.

She nodded, “Yeah.”

“Good, cause I’m going to kill him.” 

“Why?”

“Because he snuck out and didn’t tell us what he was doing. I’m guessing he got into it with Section Z?”

“I was taking down the building and scientists when he showed up.”

Tet rolled his eyes. “Thanks for bringing him back. You don’t have to stay.”

She nodded, “Well, I know Section Z isn’t gone, but I did destroy their latest base so they hopefully won’t be after anyone for a while.”

Tet exhaled softly. “We’ll be extra vigilant for awhile. You need to be careful too.”

She nodded, “I’m always keeping my eyes out for danger. Section Z aren’t the only ones out there.” 

“You have no idea.” Tet ran a hand through his hair wearily. “Sometimes I think we attract them somehow.”

She nodded before looking thoughtful. “How often do you deal with witches?”

“Surprisingly, not as often as I would expect.”

She nodded, “Alright. Well, I guess I’ll head out. Let me know if you need anything.”

“Be extra careful.”

She nodded again before vanishing.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Chapter 6: Hidden Scar_ **

Andy was sitting in her chair, reading on her day off. She sighed when her phone rang, expecting it was work calling her in. She was surprised when it wasn’t. “Hello?”

“Andy! Please help! There’s so much blood and he won’t wake up..!” Ryusei’s panicked voice sounded in her ear.

“Shh, everything will be alright,” she said calmly. “I’ll be right there.” She closed her eyes and focused on Ryusei before saying the teleportation spell.

A cheap motel room, Ryusei pacing in front of a bed with an unmoving figure.

“Hey, what happened?” She asked softly.

“I don’t know! One minute we were walking, the next he was falling..” Ryusei was pale and shaking, blood drying on his hands.

“Take deep breaths and relax. Go clean yourself up. I’ll take care of everything.” She turned to the figure and began analyzing it.

Tet lay motionless, an arrow buried deep in his stomach. Blood sluggishly trickled onto the bedspread as he breathed heavily.

She began muttering spells as she quickly removed his shirt. She carefully removed the arrow and began pouring energy into him. The wound slowly closed. After it was shut, she took a rag and began cleaning him up. She paused when she noticed a large scar.

It was jagged, keloid and covered almost the vertical length of his right side.

She stared at it for a moment before continuing to clean him up.

“Is he dying?” Ryusei stepped out of the small bathroom, his voice somewhat more calm.

“Don’t worry, he’s not dying. He’s really weak though and might sleep for quite a while. He probably could use a transfusion to help heal him faster.”

“I’m not sure it’s safe to go back..” Ryusei sat down in a chair.

“To your base? What was going on?”

“It was attacked by Section Z a few days ago. Everyone scattered. Don’t know who’s still alive.” He fidgeted, clasping and unclasping his hands.

“How about you stay here with Tet, and I’ll go check the base out? I’ll see what the situation is and then come back and let you know if it’s safe.”

He nodded quietly. “It was a mess when we ran.”

“Okay. I’ll be back.” She gave him a small smile before disappearing.

The base was quiet and dark. Something was in her way on the floor.

She looked closer to see what it was.

A body lay sprawled, no injury evident.

She focused her energy and scanned it over for signs of life.

The heartbeat was almost undetectable, but still there.

She forced energy into them, trying to help steady the heartbeat.

An harsh cough was heard, then a recognizable voice was heard. “Who’s there?”

“Andy.”

A flashlight snapped on, revealing a smoke streaked Kiba. “What are you doing here?”

“Well, Ryu called me because Tet was hurt and then told me about the attack so I figured I’d come see if anyone needed help.”

“It was chaos. Not sure who got out and who was captured. What happened to Tet?” The vampire slowly sat up with a wince.

“An arrow to the stomach. He’ll be okay though,” she informed.

“Damn. Ryu alright?”

“Shaken up but okay.”

“Good.” He pushed himself up, swaying dizzily. Blood was trickling down the side of his neck.

She focused and coated him in blue light, working on healing up any wounds she could sense. “Why don’t I take you to Tet and Ryu, then I’ll come back and keep looking?”

“Alright. I will start calling as well. Hopefully there will be a lot of us still free.” Kiba blinked slowly at her.

She gently put a hand on his shoulder before teleporting him out. 

After arriving back at the base, she continued on, looking for any sign of life or even any dead bodies. 

Two men, apparently twins, lay buried under debris. Neither had life signs.

She unburied them and set them in a slightly safer area before continuing on. She’d come back to them once she knew the rest of the building was clear. 

Another body was found sprawled face down in an armory doorway. A pair of circular glasses lay broken nearby.

She carried him back to where the twins were and then finished checking for others. 

She looked thoughtful for a moment, deciding if she should take them to the others now or wait until she was done trying to help them.

She decided to help them, if she could. She’d never worked on more than one patient at once, so she hoped it would work. A light poured out from her hands, a mix of her usual blue light and a red light, making a bright purple. The blue worked on healing the wounds as the red focused on their vitals. 

The twins inhaled, coughing hard as they jolted upright and stared at her in confusion.

She continued working on the other body, focusing all her energy into it.

It finally took a breath, a trickle of blood emerging from his lips as he tried to speak.

“Shh, everything is okay,” she said softly as the red light vanished and the blue continued to heal any unseen injuries. 

“They..took Ryon and Yu..” Yamae forced his blue eyes open.

“I’ll find them as soon as I can, okay?” She moved slowly, trying to stay conscious. She felt so weak, but she knew she should have expected it after reviving three people. She held her hands out and said the teleportation spell, taking the three to Kiba, Tet, and Ryusei. She was a little surprised they all made it in one piece.

Ryusei kept her from falling, gently pushing her into a chair. He looked around and shook his head. “You don’t have to help us anymore.”

“I’ll help more.. just need a couple minutes..”

“No. You should hide in case Section Z knows who you are.” Kiba told her as he checked the now unconscious men. “If they get their hands on you, they’ll rejoice.”

She frowned, wondering how much he knew about her, “What do you mean?” 

“You’re one of those witches who escaped years ago right? You kind of mentioned having been in hiding for years awhile back. Put two and two together.”

“Well, there was a group hiding from witch hunts..” she looked thoughtful. “As far as I know, none of the others survived with me when I ran..” She looked down, “Most people think I’m dead.”

“I’m sorry. At least you might have been mourned. Some of us have never existed in that way, and others not in decades. My statement stands. Run as far as you can afford to.”

“They might think I’m dead, but I am still a witch. I have a duty to protect other witches. And if that means taking on Section Z, so be it.” 

“Do you have a death wish?” Ryusei asked softly. “There is no fighting them. All you can do is hide and pray they give up looking someday. Or you end your existence before they do.”

She shrugged and looked out the window, “Not a death wish. But my life is dedicated to trying to help others. Most people think I’m dead and all my family is gone anyway, so it doesn’t really matter either way. The more I damage them, the less they can hurt others.” 

“I don’t want you to get hurt.” Ryusei sounded close to tears again. “I don’t want you to die!”

She sighed and quietly asked, “Why do you care? You barely know me.”

“You helped me. Helped us when you didn’t have to.” He ran into the bathroom and locked the door.

“Wow. You made quite an impression. He barely says that much to  _ us _ after ten years.” Kiba whistled quietly.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to upset him.”

“Don’t worry about it. He doesn’t usually interact with strangers so this is actually a good thing. He’s got issues that Section Z loved to take advantage of.”

She pulled out her phone as it went off and checked the messages from her contacts. “There’s a couple places your friends could be at. I’m going to check them out and try to save anyone I can.”

“Forget about them.” Tet’s tired voice spoke. 

“They’re your friends. How can you say that?”

“They’ve been in Z’s hands for three days.” Tet tried to sit up unsuccessfully. “They are either dead or their minds have been messed with. It’s too dangerous to be sentimental.”

“Dead isn’t really a problem. And I  _ do  _ know how to heal minds too.” She stood. “You guys just keep hiding out. If I get any of them out, I’ll bring them by.”

Kiba sighed and nodded. “Don’t get caught, okay?”

“I’ll try.” She gave him a small smile before vanishing. She checked a couple of the locations on the list, not finding any prisoners, so she destroyed the buildings quickly. 

Finally, though, she arrived at a bigger facility. She snuck in, avoiding security, and started looking for anyone she could rescue.

An agonized scream rang out from a room nearby. Flames shot into the hall as covered scientists hurried out with clipboards. “Let him burn out, then revive him and start the retesting.”

Andy recited a few spells, the scientists falling to the ground. She rushed into the room and said a water spell to put out the flames before analyzing the situation.

A teenage boy lay on the bed, his skin burnt near black. Melted and charred restraints lay around his wrists and ankles.

She focused her energy into him, his skin slowly regrowing new and fresh.

His eyes shot open, frantically darting around. Slowly they focused and he let out a whimper as he saw her. “No more! Please no more!”

“Shh, honey. I’m here to save you,” she said softly as she removed the remains of the restraints.

“No one wants to save me.” He shrank from her hands, curling into a ball.

“I’m Andy. I’m a doctor who helps people.”

“Doctors don’t help anyone.They hurt people.”

“Not all of them. I’ll take you away from here, to people that can help you.”

“Help me? Who can help this?” He lifted a hand, flames dancing over his skin. 

“Well, I know a group of people who are different like you. Vampires, shifters and more. Plus, I’m a witch.” She sighed, “I’m sure someone can help you learn to use your powers for good and to help you control them.”

“You’re looking for the two guys that were brought in, aren’t you? The vampire and the merman?” The boy asked, brushing his hair back as the flames disappeared.

“Yeah I am. They’re part of that group I mentioned.”

“They were taken to the death room. Haven’t seen them since.”

“Can you show me where that is?”

“The scientists will catch you!” He began to shake in terror.

“Shh, it’s okay. I can take on some scientists.” She smiled. “How about I send you to safety now? There’ll be a man named Kiba and another named Tet. They’ll help you. I’ll be there after I find my friends.”

He took a deep breath. “I’m scared.”

“I know, hun. But things will be better there, okay?”

“I guess I’ll trust you. Anything is better than here.”

“This might feel a bit strange, okay? But you’ll be there in just a second.” She put a hand on his shoulder for a few moments and then he vanished. 

She continued on, searching rooms and taking out any scientists she could find. Finally, she came to a promising looking room.

Inside were several empty tables with two others occupied.

She went to them and looked them over carefully. 

There was a reverse IV in Yu’s arm, the blood dripping into a blood bag. His eyes were closed.

Ryon’s eyes were open but hazy from painkillers. He’d been opened up like an autopsy, his large lungs and heart visibly fighting for air as gills in his neck had been sutured shut.

She quickly reversed the IV on Yu, then focused on Ryon. She undid the sutures on his gills and then began sewing his chest shut. She forced energy into him as she did, helping to heal the wound quicker. 

“You..” The merman’s voice was strained, the gills rapidly bringing air into his lungs. “How?”

“We can talk about that later. Let’s get you to the others.” She laid a hand on both of them before teleporting them all to the motel room. She noticed it was getting crowded.

“You found them.” Kiba looked the two over worriedly. “Glad they’re alive. Who’s the kid?” He jerked a thumb to where the teen was tensely watching the traffic out the window.

She shrugged, “Someone who needed help. If you guys can’t take him, I’ll take care of him. I just wasn’t going to leave him.”

“He won’t say anything aside from he’s waiting for you.” Kiba chuckled slightly. “He threatened to turn me into a candle if I didn’t back off.”

She chuckled and went to the teen’s side, “Hey. Told you I’d be here. So what’s your name?”

He jumped slightly, then shrugged. “Everyone calls me Kona. No idea what my real name is.”

“Ok. Are you feeling a little better or are you still really scared?”

“I’m okay. Guess I’ll take off now since you came back. Don’t want to wear out my welcome, you know?”

“Hey, you can stay. Either you’re joining this group or you’re coming home with me so I can care for you.”

“Care for me?” He cocked his head for a moment, then he nodded slowly. “I’ll come with you.”

She smiled, “Alright, give me just a few minutes to talk to them, then we’ll get going home.” She turned to look at Kiba, “So did you get in contact with any of your friends?”

“Yeah. They’re coming for us.” He paused for a moment, then embraced her. When he pulled back, his face was red. “Sorry.”

She smiled, “It’s alright.”

“Take care of yourself okay?”

She nodded, “You too.”

He gave her a smile, turning away as Yu began to stir.

She went back to Kona, “I’ll teleport us home, okay? You’ll have a room to yourself and I’ll cook for you. Things might not be perfect, but they’ll be better than what you had before.”

“Okay.” He waited for her.

She put a hand on his shoulder and teleported them home.


	7. Chapter 7

**_Chapter 7: Support/Homesickness_ **

When they materialized, Kona suddenly raised his head and kissed her lips.

She raised an eyebrow and pulled away, “What are you doing?”

“You said you were going to take care of me. I may be young but I know no one ever does that for free. So I’m showing you I understand the deal.”

“I’m going to take care of you for free. Like how parents take care of their kids. I don’t want anything like  _ that  _ from you.”

He suddenly shrank back, his eyes becoming panicked. “I’m sorry! I screwed it up didn’t I?” He looked for the door, almost running toward it.

“Shh, Kona. It’s alright. I’m not mad or upset. I’m not kicking you out or anything, okay?”

He backed up till his back hit the wall, then slid to the floor. “Don’t hit me. I’ll leave.”

“Honey, I’m not going to hit you. I’m not asking you to leave. I won’t force you to stay if you don’t want, but I would like to help you.” She crouched down, “May I hug you?”

He looked at her through tear filled eyes. “You really want me?”

“Of course. I just want to help you. I know I’m not really old enough to be your mom, but you can think of me as one if you’d like.”

He lunged forward, wrapping his arms around her and burying his face in her shoulder as he sobbed quietly.

“Everything is going to be alright.”

He nodded slowly before starting to sag.

She lifted him carefully and took him to a guest room. “This room is yours now. I’ll be in the other room if you need me. Just sleep for now.”

He gave her an exhausted smile before slipping fully into sleep.

Andy watched him for a moment before she began thinking of her family. He was her family now. She couldn’t be as reckless as she had been. But she also knew she had a mission to stick to. She’d find a way to keep on with her mission while taking care of him. She had to. 

She thought back to her parents and older brother and wished they were still around. She missed where they all lived together. She wanted to go back so bad, but knew she couldn’t until her mission was completed. Unless.. maybe going back would draw out who she was searching for?

She sighed and pushed the thoughts from her mind as she sat in her chair and began dozing off.


	8. Chapter 8

**_Chapter 8: isolation_ **

Andy was heading home from work, grabbing food for her and Kona. It’d been a while that he’d been there and they were starting to get a routine.

She was a couple blocks from home when she felt something prick her. Thinking it was a bug, she swatted at it and noticed a dart. She tried to focus to teleport home but soon collapsed. Her last thought was that she hoped Kona would be alright.

Food was strewn on the ground, and she was lifted and carried off.

When she woke, she looked around and found herself locked in a cell.

She tried to teleport but nothing happened.

She searched the cell for a means of escape but didn’t find any. She finally sat down and waited to see if anyone came to visit.

Eventually someone came in and grabbed her arm, sticking her with a needle and injecting a syringe full of liquid into her.

She wasn’t sure how often it was, but she knew it was a routine for them to keep injecting her. Outside of that, she was left alone in the dark cell, the only light from a small barred window in the wall. She tried to keep track of the time based on the amount of light but after a couple days she began to lose track and desire to continue.

She was past the point of hunger. They’d been bringing water though which she suspected had some kind of drugs in it, but she didn’t care because she knew she needed the water. 

She’d been sleeping more and more each day, slowly losing any hope that she’d ever be rescued.

Her cell door was suddenly pulled open. “Are you alright? Sorry it took so long.”

She looked up at the voice in confusion.

“Hey, are you with me?” Tet crouched in front of her, his eyes worried.

“T-Tet?”

“Yeah, it’s me. Here, wrap your arms around my neck.” He picked her up gently.

“Where am I exactly? Who took me?” She asked quietly. 

“Our friends at Section Z. Though what exactly their plans were is anyone’s guess. Just relax now, okay?” Tet carefully brought her outside and approached an idling car.

She nodded slowly, “Kona okay?”

“He was the last time I saw him.” Tet opened the door and placed her inside before climbing in beside her.

Kiba gave her a tight smile before pulling away from her prison.

She tried to stay awake but soon passed out, head leaning on the window.

Tet watched her with a sigh.

She eventually woke, looking around and trying to figure out where she was.

“Hey, you’re awake!” Ryusei smiled at her. “Don’t worry, you’re safe. Our new hideout is well hidden.”

She nodded slowly.

“I was told to make sure you ate.” He reached for a tray with a bowl of soup on it.

She sighed and looked at the food. She slowly began eating, trying to convince her stomach it was needed.

“You alright? Do you want someone else here?” Ryusei asked quietly.

“I’m okay. You’re okay.” She gave him a small smile. 

He hummed happily as he watched her. “I’m glad Tet found you.”

She nodded and took another bite.

“Glad to see you awake.” Tet entered quietly. “Feeling better now?”

“Yeah, a bit.”

“Good. Once you finish, Kiba will take you home if you want.”

She nodded, “Alright.”

“And don’t worry, we’ll keep looking.”

“Looking for what?” She raised an eyebrow.

“Your firebug.”

“What happened?”

“Apparently they tried to grab him too. He set a couple on fire, alerted us and disappeared.”

She nodded, “I can try helping once I’m strong enough..”

“Focus on yourself first. You were there for a week, you’re not going to bounce back in a few hours.”

She sighed, “Alright.” She began to shiver slightly. 

Ryusei wrapped a blanket around her with a worried look.

Tet’s eyes narrowed, but he stayed quiet.

She stayed quiet and finished eating before heading home. When she got home the shivering increased, along with sweating. She was confused for a bit until everything clicked. She was withdrawing from whatever they kept injecting her with.

She climbed into bed and tried to fight the growing nausea.

Her bedroom door opened and Kiba entered. He sat beside the bed and wordlessly took her hand.

She tried to smile but stopped and grabbed a nearby trash can as her nausea grew worse. She tossed and turned when she finally got to laying down.

Kiba gently wiped her face, his face non judgemental.

She slightly opened her eyes, “Thank you.. and sorry..”

“For what?”

“That I’m like this right now.”

“Don’t apologize.” He gave her a small smile. “Though this is the first time I’ve been on this side of things.”

She chuckled slightly, “I don’t even know what I’m withdrawing from exactly. I just know they kept giving me injections..”

“Be glad you weren’t there longer. It would be worse.” He wiped her face again. “Try to sleep.”

She nodded slowly, her eyes slipping shut.

She woke feeling a lot better. Still not perfect but not as sick as before.

Kiba was sleeping in the chair beside her.

She smiled to herself, watching him for a while.

His eyes blinked open and he smiled wryly at her. “How are you doing?”

“Decent. Not as sick.”

“Good. Guess who got dragged to the new hideout?”

She raised an eyebrow, “Did they find Kona?” 

“Yeah. Tet’s pissed cause the little brat tried to barbeque him and then made him chase his scrawny ass down. Pretty sure he’s locked in the wolf cage now.”

She rolled her eyes, “Sounds like him.”

“Thought he’d be nicer with you taking care of him.”

“He’s a bit nicer. To me.” She chuckled.

“Figures. You know half of us are your fan club now, right?”

She laughed, “Me? Why?”

“Risking life and limb to save our worthless hides a few times over ring a bell?”

She smiled, “Just trying to help.”

“It was one thing when we were hostage or when that building flattened us. But reviving dead people? Going inside Section Z’s base and rescuing Yu and Ryon? You didn’t have to do either of those things. In fact, it would have been safer if you hadn’t.”

She shrugged, “You guys needed help. I couldn’t just leave anyone there.”

“You’re a freaking saint.”

She blushed slightly and looked down.

He leaned over and softly kissed her.

She was surprised at first but kissed back.

He drew back with an embarrassed smile. “Sorry.”

She shook her head and pulled him in for another kiss.

He kissed her deeply, breathing hard when they finally parted.

She grinned at him.

He chuckled, then opened his mouth to speak. But he didn’t get to as the door was thrown open.

“Mom! Are you okay?” Kona ran to her side.

“Yeah, hun. I’m doing better now. How are you?”

“Can I turn Tet into a bonfire? He locked me up.” The teen sulked.

“He shouldn’t have done that but no you can’t.”

“Pretty sure that’s what he locked you up for in the first place, kid.” Kiba snickered as Kona stuck his tongue out.

Andy chuckled as she watched them.

Kona finally sighed and settled beside her on the bed. “I was pretty scared when you disappeared.” 

“I’m sorry. I was worrying about you while I was gone.”

“Really?” He looked surprised.

“Of course.”

“No one’s ever worried about me before.”

Kiba growled under his breath.

Kona looked at him.“What?”

Kiba didn’t answer, turning away.

“Well, you have people to worry about you now.”

The teen gave her a shy smile as Kiba got up.“I bet Tet is waiting, so I’ll just go now.”

“Kiba?”

“What?” He looked at her quietly.

“Thank you. For everything.”

“No problem. Be careful, okay?”

“You too. And if you ever want to talk or anything, you don’t just have to contact me in an emergency.” 

He chuckled and nodded before disappearing out the door.


	9. Chapter 9

**_Chapter 9: Ritual Sacrifice_ **

Andy was sitting reading when her front door was blown open. She stood quickly and started a spell but the men moved faster, grabbing her quickly and attaching something to her wrist. 

“MOM!” Kona ran in, one hand ablaze.

One of the men murmured a word and the teen went flying. He slammed into the wall and fell to the floor unmoving.

“Kona!” Andy yelled as she was pulled away.

“Don’t worry, you’ll join him soon.” One of the men laughed.

She was thrown into a van and driven away. When they stopped, she was pulled into a building. A large intricate circle was drawn on the floor and there were candles set up all around.

Another man pushed a set of twins to stand beside her. Both had yellow eyes and seemed familiar to her.

A few people in robes entered and began speaking a long spell. The men then pushed Andy and the twins closer to the robed figures who pulled out beautifully designed daggers.

The twins tried to stand in front of her, one whispering “Run when we distract them.”

She nodded slightly.

They ran forward, trying to wrest the daggers away.

She turned and tried to run but one of the men pressed a button and the thing on her wrist sent violent shocks into her making her fall to her knees.

The twins also fell, twitching as they groaned.

The men pulled Andy back to the circle. The robed figures stabbing the three with the daggers as they went back to reciting spells.

Andy cried out. She pulled the dagger out and used it to cut the thing around her wrist before she began muttering spells. The figures and men all fell to the floor. She pushed energy into the twins to heal their wounds after she removed their daggers. 

She finally got their bleeding stopped when she swayed. Blood was soaking her shirt and she opened her mouth to say something to the pair but she lost her balance and fell to the floor.

They crawled to her side and covered her in yellow light, healing her before collapsing themselves.

She tried to push herself up but was still feeling a bit dizzy from the blood loss. She sat there for a bit, trying to get herself feeling better.

The door slammed open, several figures racing inside.

“Rei? Yoshi?” A shorter man skidded to a halt, dropping to his knees in alarm beside the pair.

“You just can’t stay out of trouble, can you?” Tet asked her with a long suffering sigh.

“Apparently not.”

“You alright?” He looked worriedly at her.

“They healed me, just dealing with the effects of blood loss. They should be okay though, I healed them too.” 

“This is the second time you’ve helped both of them and the third for Rei.” Tet smiled at her.

“Thought they looked familiar.” 

“Yeah. They don’t stay out of trouble either. Is it a witch thing?”

The man on his knees let out a loud “Hey!”.

Tet wagged a finger at him. “You’re the worst one of all. Might I remind you of where you were found?”

The man instantly quieted.

Andy looked at the man carefully. 

He looked up at her, then paled.

“Kenji?”

“Lady Andaka…” He dropped his eyes and scooted backwards.

She sighed, “Just call me Andy.”

He shook his head, then addressed Tet. “Forgive me, but I must leave. Tell them I’m sorry.” He began to stand.

Andy looked down, “Did I do something wrong? You were okay until you recognized me..” she sighed, “I’m sorry.”

“It is not you. It is my fault. You should not be forced to see me.” Kenji bowed to her. “I am unworthy to be in your presence.”

“What do you mean?”

“I am the cause of your family’s misfortune.”

She was quiet a moment before asking, “How?”

“Section Z followed me to your family’s home.” Kenji turned away toward the door.

“It was Section Z? All this time I’ve been searching and they’ve been right in front of me..”

“I am sorry.” Kenji sounded near tears as Tet watched in confusion.

“I don’t blame you,” she said softly. “I blame Section Z. It’s not your fault.”

“They would never have found your family if not for me. It  _ is _ my fault.” Kenji began walking quickly away, his shoulders hunched as if expecting a blow.

“I don’t blame you. But even if you want me to, then I forgive you.” Andy sighed, “And if this group are your friends, I can stop interacting with them so you don’t have to see me again.. I don’t want to remind you of the past.”

“How can you suggest that?” He stopped and turned. “If not for you, I would have _ lost  _ my brothers! I am glad you survived and appreciate your forgiveness even though I don’t deserve it. It is I who remind you of the past and should disappear.”

“Don’t leave. I’m asking nicely but if you don’t listen I will make it a command..”

Kenji’s eyes widened, then he chuckled softly. “As you wish, my lady.”

“I’ve spent all this time hiding, looking for the ones who did it.. I could have been home..” she said quietly, almost to herself. “I want to go home.”

Kenji went to her side. “Then go, my lady.”

Tet spoke up. “I have no idea what’s going on, but if you need to go somewhere, we’ll take Kona in.” He helped the twins to their feet as they opened their eyes.

“I don’t want to leave Kona. And I don’t want to leave my house.. but maybe you should take him for just a couple days. Let me get things together..” She froze, “Kona.. He’s hurt..”

Tet’s eyes narrowed. “What do you mean?”

“Kona was hurt when I was taken..”

“You should get back then. Just drop him off later if you want. Kenji, help me get them in the van.”

Andy nodded before saying the teleportation spell. She got to Kona’s side and checked him over.

There was no pulse, no heartbeat. His hair was matted with dried blood where he hit the wall.

She let out a small sob before focusing light into him. Purple coated him as she healed him and tried to revive him.

After several minutes, he twitched.

She moved him to the couch and worked on cleaning him up.

“M-mom?” His eyes cracked open slightly. “Are you alright?”

“I’ll be fine. I just need to get cleaned up. Just rest and everything will be okay.”

He nodded and let his eyes close again.


	10. Chapter 10

**_Chapter 10: blood loss_ **

When Andy arrived at the hideout, she wasn’t in her usual attire. She was in a dark blue robe which accentuated her light blue eyes. She had a more mystical vibe to her as well. She entered and began looking around for Kona or anyone she knew.

There were signs of violence, blood streaked on the floor and walls. A gurgling noise was weakly audible behind an overturned couch.

She moved quickly, looking around the couch for the source of the sound.

Tet lay in a pool of blood, his eyes glassy. More unmoving bodies lay nearby.

She crouched beside him, forcing energy into him as she spoke spells to speed the healing process. When she got Tet’s wounds closed, she carefully moved him to the medbay and set up a transfusion. She then went back to the unmoving bodies and began working on them.

A hand touched her ankle from behind.

She jumped slightly and turned to see who it was.

Kona gave her a weak smile. His shirt was torn, exposing angry fang marks. “Mom..”

She knelt down, “Oh, hun..” Light surrounded him as she closed the wounds. “You’re okay now. I’m sorry I wasn’t here protecting you.”

“Not your..fault.” Kona’s eyes began to close. “Kiba and Yuki went after them yesterday. But they never came back..”

“I’ll go look for them in a bit.” She lifted him and took him to the medbay. After finishing everyone else she could find, she tried to think of how to find Kiba and Yuki. She focused a moment on Kiba before saying the teleportation spell. 

He was unsteadily walking down a nearby alley, leaving a blood trail behind from multiple injuries. He looked up and stopped. “Andy?”

“Hey,” she moved to him and wrapped an arm around him, “Kona said you, and someone named Yuki, had left and didn’t come back, so I came to find you.”

Kiba swallowed hard. “Glad to know Kona is alive.”

“What happened exactly?”

“My former clan attacked trying to get me.” He averted his eyes. “You should leave me.”

“I’m not going to do that. You need help, and you should go back to the group. No one is going to blame you for this.” She began covering him in blue healing light.

“I got Tet killed! And Yuki! I’m not even sure how many more..” He pushed her away before sliding down the alley wall. “Just stop.. I knew there was danger and I didn’t tell them, so yeah, they will blame me and they should.”

She crouched down and gently lifted his head so he’d look at her, “Tet and the others are alive. The only one we need to focus on is finding Yuki so I can help him. And I’m sure they aren’t all danger free either, okay? If they are really your friends, they won’t care about the danger. Just like I don’t care about the danger.”

“Apologies, but you need help.” Kiba leaned his head back, wearily motioning back down the alley. “He told me to run. He was back there still fighting.”

“Stay here, I’m going to find him.” She stood, “And I’d actually stay if I were you, but I can find you even if you leave.” 

“I can’t move right now.”

She bent down and pressed a soft kiss on his lips before disappearing down the alley.

She followed the blood trail and searched the area.

A flash of white in a pile of trash caught her eye.

She went and started digging to see what it was.

What it ended up was a shock of white surrounded by dark hair attached to a young appearing man. He was blood covered and cold.

She searched him for injuries and began healing them. She then forced red light into him, trying to revive him. 

He jerked, red eyes flying open and locking onto her face.

“Hey, it’s okay.” She said softly, moving back slightly.

“Who..are you?” The voice was soft and strained as the man resisted the urge to attack.

“Are you Yuki? I’m friends with Kiba.”

“He’s alive? Please say yes!” Yuki sat up too fast, then groaned.

“Yeah, he’s just down the alley,” She said, steadying him before pushing energy into him.

“Keep.. him safe..if they find out he’s alive they’ll return..” Yuki began to sag slowly, his eyes turning from red to brown.

She gently lifted him and carried him back to where Kiba was. She then teleported them to the medbay and set up transfusions before checking everyone else over again.

Tet gave her a slight smile. “Everyone has checked in aside from your wayward witch. According to the twins he said he was going shopping for herbs. I suspect he told the vamps where we were.”

She frowned, “I’ll look for him soon.” 

“Don’t bother. He no doubt turned on us just like everyone else he’s ever stayed with.” One of the injured men scowled.

“We won’t know until we talk to him. What if he hasn’t turned on us and is hurt somewhere?” She shot the man a glare.

“Good riddance then.”

She growled but didn’t say anything, just stood and prepared to teleport.

Tet hissed and lunged at the other man, claws extending on one hand.

Andy shook her head and held him back, “As much as I want you to do that, it isn’t right.”

“Let me fulfill both your desires.” The man withdrew a tiny vial, drinking the contents quickly.

Andy rolled her eyes and stuck him with a syringe, taking a blood sample. She went to a microscope in the office and checked it over before grabbing a few medicines. She went and injected him with a mix of them before saying a couple spells.

“Why? Why can’t you let me die?” His eyes were sad and hazy.

“Because, even if you aren’t the best person, you still don’t deserve to die.”

He closed his eyes, tears slipping out under the lashes. “I do. You don’t have any idea. Just go find your friend and forget you ever met me.”

“You might have done some bad things, but that doesn’t mean you do deserve death. Do you want to talk about it? It might make you feel better?” She sighed, “I’m Andy, by the way. I’m not a therapist, but I am a pretty good listener.”

“No one wants to listen to me. Nobody should. You should go.” The man pushed himself up and slowly left the medbay as Tet scowled.

“I shouldn’t have brought him into the group.” The shifter stared at the door with a sigh. “He’s too damaged.”

“Give him time. I’ll keep trying to talk to him, and maybe I’ll get through to him eventually.”

“You certainly like the tough cases.” Tet huffed before his phone chimed. He checked, going pale before showing her a video.

Kenji spoke quickly, warning the group of the imminent attack. He was pale, a scarf tightly binding one arm. There was a howling noise, then the video went black. The audio continued for another minute, recording screaming before finally going dead.

Andy growled again, “I’m going to find him.”

“Gods..he tried to warn us..” Tet looked sick.

“Hey, it’s okay. He’s going to be alright.” She said softly.

“If you find him.”

She put a hand on Tet’s shoulder before focusing on Kenji. She teleported them to his location and she began looking around.

Blood was pooled in spots on the ground and Tet froze. “I can’t..”

“Shh, it’s going to be alright. Just trust me.” She finally spotted Kenji and knelt down to check him over.

The witch lay on his back, his neck and chest savagely torn open. His eyes stared sightlessly into the distance.

She closed her eyes for a moment before forcing light into him. She spoke spell after spell as her mixed red and blue lights coated him in purple. She stayed quiet for a while, just focusing on her work.

His injuries disappeared, then he inhaled sharply. His eyes blinked rapidly as he shot to a sitting position. “Warn them!” 

“Shh, it’s alright.”

He stared at her for a minute, then winced and swayed. “I feel awful. Is everyone alright?”

“We’ll get you to the medbay and get some medicine and blood in you. Yeah, I’ve helped everyone.”

“I’m sorry for being a burden.”

“You have nothing to be sorry about, okay?” She gave him a small smile before looking back at Tet, “I told you he’d be alright.”

Tet nodded quietly, going to Kenji’s side and hefting him up.

Andy focused and teleported them back to the medbay and began setting things up for Kenji.

Tet watched for a moment, then headed for the door. “Gonna find that ungrateful son of a bitch.”

“He probably needs some time,” Andy said quietly, “But I won’t stop you, if you really want to find him.”

“Believe me, time does no damn good with him. He’s gonna either apologize or he’s out. Maybe I should drop his ass on Section’s doorstep..”

She shook her head, “Let me look for him, okay?” She moved past him, “Just calm down.” She disappeared down the hall, beginning her search.

Harsh crying could be heard in a side room.

She entered slowly before speaking, “Hey.. Why don’t you talk about what’s wrong? I’m here to listen and I care, okay?”

“You don’t know me..besides all you witches only care about other witches.”

“You know, it’s kind of rude to assume that.” 

“I’m like this because a witch thought it was funny to curse me! Because I told her husband to stop treating us like second class citizens..”

“I’m sorry. I’d go take care of her if I knew who she was. Not all witches are like that, and I’m trying to change the ones that are.”

He looked up at her, startled by her words. “Why would you do that?”

“Well, no one should treat others that way, but it’s also my duty to keep an eye on other witches and what they are doing.”

“I don’t understand.” He took a deep breath. “Tet’s going to throw me out, isn’t he?”

“If he does, I’ll help you out. But I’m going to try to convince him not to,” she gave him a small smile. “You don’t have to tell me everything, but can I at least know your name?”

“Nara.” He sighed heavily. “Just let him. Should never have left the lab.”

“Listen, I don’t know what you’ve been through, but you deserve happiness just like everyone else. If you can’t stay here, I have somewhere for you to go where you can be happy and free. I’m going to help you, whether you want me to or not.”

“Just find the nearest Section Z lab and teleport me there.” He wiped his face and stood.

She approached him slowly, then reached up and slapped him. “Shut it. You don’t deserve that. No one does. So what? You’ve had a shitty life. That doesn’t mean the future can’t be better. You can change yourself and your future. It’s all in your control. And I’m here to help you if you need it.” 

He rubbed his cheek softly. “What do you know? I grew up in Section Z. It’s all I knew until Tet destroyed the lab I lived at!”

She sighed, “I don’t know what that’s like exactly. I grew up happy with my family.. Then Section Z came and killed them. My whole life was turned upside down. I had to leave the only home I knew for my safety. I built a whole life in the human world on my own. I  _ know _ that the future is in your control. You can choose to build a new, happier life, or you can go back to what you knew. The choice is up to you, no one can make it for you. But if you choose to stay, I’ll be here to help you so you don’t have to do everything on your own.”

He dropped his eyes. “No one wants me here. No one has ever even asked me what  _ I _ wanted. Why would  _ you _ want to help me after I insulted Kenji?”

“They might want you more if you opened up a bit or didn’t come off as rude..” She sighed, “Though I was upset you insulted him, I know that isn’t all of you. There’s more that I don’t know, and I can’t judge you until I know more. Though, it isn’t my place to judge you in the first place.” She looked at him carefully, “I just try to be a nice and caring person. So, what  _ do  _ you want?”

“I want..to stay here. I don’t want to be treated like a lab rat again. But Tet’s out for my blood, not that I don’t deserve it. I’m not even a real shifter, I was made one.” He sat down and wrapped his arms around his knees. 

“Let me talk to him, okay? But no matter what he says, I’m still going to help you. I have somewhere you can go if this doesn’t work out, but hopefully you’ll be able to stay like you want. And I don’t care if you were born one or made one, you’re just a shifter and a person who deserves care and kindness.”

He shrugged quietly, eyes on the floor.

“I’m sorry I slapped you. You didn’t deserve that either, I was just trying to get through to you..” She sighed, “I’ll talk to Tet, okay? Everything will be alright, just trust me.”

“No big deal.”

She crouched beside him, “It is a big deal. I shouldn’t have done that. I said I’d help you and then I hurt you. It wasn’t right. But I’m going to do what I can to make it up to you. Thank you for opening up to me a bit. I know it probably wasn’t easy.”

“I’ve been through worse. A slap to the face is nothing after being tested for pain tolerance.” He gave her a tiny smile. “No need to make anything up to me.”

“Well, I’m still going to help.” She smiled slightly. “I’m going to talk to Tet, okay?” 

“Have fun.” Nara went back to staring at the floor.

She slipped out of the room and headed back to the medbay to see if Tet was still there.

He was sitting beside Kiba, his body tense. One hand was tapping out a rhythm on his leg.

“Hey, are you okay?”

“Hate waiting. Where is the little asshole?”

“Look, he’s been through a lot, but he really wants to stay. I think you should give him another chance.”

“After he said those things about Kenji? Who has done more for the group than he has? I risked my ass to rescue him and he basically spits in my face?!  _ Everyone _ here has gone through a lot, but we get along. Except him. He is rude to the point of being mean and pushes everyone to near murder.”

She looked down, “I figured you wouldn’t want him to stay. I have somewhere else I can take him, I just thought I’d try since he wants to stay here.” She turned to head back.

“Dammit! Why are you suddenly on his side? You were just as angry earlier.”

“I might be angry in the moment, but overall, I know there’s more to people than what they show. That’s why I didn’t want you to hurt him. He has more to him than just his rudeness, maybe if you’d be gentler, ask him what he wants, and try to get to know him more, you’d understand him better.”

“He was the first person I rescued. I bent over backwards to do that and he repaid me by stabbing me and trying to run back to Section Z. I figured maybe I just wasn’t nice enough. But he hasn’t changed in over ten years.” Tet let out an aggravated growl. “ _ Is _ it me?”

“I don’t know.. But I do know here and Section Z are all he knows. He grew up there and he is probably a bit afraid to open up to anything new because of it. He’s been in a lab his whole life and you expect him to just suddenly be okay with being around other people?” She took a deep breath, “He knows he’s been rude. But I don’t know if he entirely knows how to change it.”

Tet had gone pale at her explanation. “No.. He’s like Ryu? He never said anything! I’m the asshole here huh? Where is he? I need to apologize.”

She led him to the room, “Nara? Tet wants to talk to you.”

Nara jumped to his feet. “I’m sorry! I’ll leave now!” He ran past them. 

Tet groaned. “Nara, wait!”

Andy moved fast, grabbing Nara’s arm gently, “He’s not kicking you out. Just listen to him, okay?”

Nara flinched, then dropped his head and nodded slowly.

Tet took a deep breath. “Forgive me? I didn’t realize you were like Ryu, though I should have recognized the signs after rescuing him. I’ve been an utter dick to you and would like to start over. Don’t leave, please. Unless you can’t stand being near me now..”

Andy gave Nara an encouraging smile.

Nara stayed silent for a moment, then shrugged. “I forgive you. But you shouldn’t forgive me. So I’ll go now before I mess things up again.” He tried to get free of Andy’s hand.

“Nara, please don’t go,” Andy said softly but she did drop her hand. “You deserve happiness, just like everyone else. You deserve to stay here and be happy and Tet thinks so too. No one is mess free, it’s part of being alive, but you can fix your mess ups, especially when you have friends like us helping you.”

“Freaks don’t get to be happy. Thank you both but I deserve to be in the lab. Can’t hurt anyone there.”

“You aren’t a freak,” she sighed, “I can’t force you to stay if you don’t want to, but we think you deserve to stay here. I don’t think you’re going to hurt anyone anyway.”

Nara’s head shot up. “Not a freak?” He suddenly touched a mirror on the wall, eyeing her as it froze solid. He touched it again and it melted, the glass running down the paint. “Still think that? I can also scream so loud it would shatter your skull like a dropped glass. Plus the fact I was turned into a wyvern against my will.”

Tet winced.

“I don’t think you’re a freak, but if you are insistent that you are, we can be freaks together. I might not be able to freeze or melt things, or shift, but I  _ can _ raise the dead. There’s very few necromancers out there..” She looked at him, “I think you’re special, something to be celebrated. Not that I am happy that this was done to you against your will, but you are what you are now, and you need to find a way to accept that and embrace it.”

Nara blinked in surprise. “You misunderstand. Only the shifting was done against my will. I was born with the other abilities. Section Z said no one has ever shown all of them at once naturally.”

“See, then you’re extra special,” she smiled.

He blushed as Tet chuckled.

“So will you stay?”

He shyly nodded. “Just don’t tell Kenji what I said okay? He might turn me into something.”

She chuckled, “I won't, but if any of the witches here have issues with you, let me know and I’ll take care of it.”

“If that’s settled, why don’t we check on the others?” Tet suggested.

She nodded and gave Nara a smile before heading back toward the medbay.

Kenji staggered toward her, his face panicked.

“What’s wrong?”

“Kona heard the report I gave to Kiba and ran.” He dropped to his knees at her feet. “It’s my fault if he gets hurt.”

“Stand up. What exactly did you tell Kiba?”

“The vampires were supposed to take Kona to Section Z. I guess they gave into the bloodlust and forgot by the time they got here.” Kenji didn’t rise, shaking in fear.

“Alright.. I’ll find him,” she wondered if she should look for him around the base or just teleport.

“He said he was safer on the street.”

She sighed, “Alright.” She closed her eyes to focus on him to teleport.

She materialized inside an abandoned subway.

“Let go of me! Give that back!” Kona’s voice came faintly.

She moved quickly toward the noise, trying to assess the situation.

“Such a nice card. Give me the pin and maybe I won’t let them kill you..” An amused voice said.

Kona said something muffled, then cried out once.

Three older youths appeared, walking toward her. One was cleaning a red stain off a switchblade.

“You’re going to regret hurting him,” she said calmly, trying to push back her fear for Kona.

“You his new mommy?” The lead boy asked mockingly. “You have lousy taste in gutter rats.”

Her eyes blazed. She said a spell and fire appeared in her hand. 

All three recoiled and tried to scatter.

She said another spell, dropping them to the ground unconscious. One final spell brought vines, tying them up. She then headed to find Kona. 

He lay crumpled face down on a dirty mattress, blood dripping steadily down the side of it.

She turned him over and began healing him. “Everything is okay,” she said softly, unsure if he could hear her. Once the wound was shut, she teleported him back to the medbay and placed him in a bed.

“Not..safe.” His voice was shaky.

“I’m going to protect you, alright? You don’t have to worry about anything except resting. I’ll take care of the rest.”

“Can’t let you get hurt.”

“Just let me handle things.”


	11. Chapter 11

**_Chapter 11: Crying_ **

Andy glanced at the calendar and froze, realizing what day it was. She finished cooking breakfast for Kona before heading back to her room and climbing into bed. She tried to fight the tears filling her eyes, but they kept coming, spilling down her cheeks.

“Mom?” Kona softly knocked on the door.

She wiped at her eyes, “Hey, hun. What’s up?”

“Are you alright?”

“It’s just.. The anniversary of a bad day is all. I’ll be okay.”

“Okay..” He sounded unconvinced, but his footsteps walked away.

She laid down again, covering her head with her pillow, just trying to hide from the world for a bit.

An hour later, her door opened. 

“Kona? I’m still okay.. I can come hang out if you want..” she mumbled.

“Yeah, you sound _ just  _ fine, Glinda.” Tet’s voice answered with subdued amusement.

“Tet?” She pulled the pillow off, “What are you doing here?”

“Well, between Kenji locking  _ himself _ in his room and your kid saying you were depressed, I figured I better come check on you.”

“I’m okay,” she tried to smile.

“You lie worse than Ryu. Now spill.” He sat on the end of the bed and waited.

She sighed and looked down, “It’s the anniversary of my family’s deaths.”

He scowled. “I’m sorry. I should go and let you mourn.”

“It’s okay. It’s not like it just happened,” she sighed. “It was a few years ago. At least now I know it was Section Z, so that’s closure to some extent.”

“Still, I shouldn’t just have barged in. And closure doesn’t exist.”

“I appreciate you coming and checking on me though.”

He gave her a soft smile.

“How’s everything been at the hideout?”

“Quiet. Actually, it’s putting me on edge. Like the calm before a tornado or something.”

“Ah, yeah that makes sense. Hopefully it stays quiet though.”

“Knock on wood.” A watch beeped an alarm. He shut it off, then withdrew a filled syringe and injected it into his leg. “Get some rest. I’ll get out of your hair.”

“It’s not like you’re bothering me. If you want to stay, you can.”

He chuckled. “You’re too nice. Most people would have ordered me to leave as soon as I picked their lock.”

She laughed in response.

He laughed softly with her for a moment. “Honestly, don’t feel bad. If you want to yell at me go ahead.”

She shook her head, “Like I said, I appreciate you visiting.”

“You’re sweet. Remind me to be nice when my anniversary comes around.”

She chuckled slightly, “It’s not like these things are easy, but I guess it’s a bit better when someone is there instead of just being alone.. Kona tried to talk to me earlier but I insisted I was okay..” She was quiet a moment before adding, “At least now I can go home too. Not that I want to today but the anniversary always made me homesick. I left there after they were killed because I thought whoever it was would be after me. I searched and searched trying to figure out who did it. But now I know, and Section Z has been after me anyway, so I might as well stop hiding as much.”

He was silent for a while, then spoke quietly. “They found us while looking for someone else and decided we were a good consolation prize. Ain’t that a kick in the teeth? ‘We can’t find who we want, so we’ll just destroy your life instead.’ We had no idea who they were.”

“We’d heard of them and I’m pretty sure my parents were trying to destroy them, so maybe that’s why they came after us?” She sighed, “I want to take them down so they can’t hurt anyone else..”

“You have a better chance than we do, I think. Definitely better than me. What would you say if I offered you the resistance leadership?”

She frowned, “Why would you?”

“Because I’m tired. Disheartened.” He tossed the empty syringe into her trash can. “Ready to give up because honestly, am I really making a difference?”

“I think you are. But I wouldn’t want you to stay in a position you don’t like. If you want me to, I’d take over, but I’d still want you there helping with advice. Things might seem hard, but nothing is impossible.”

He sighed, then stood. “Consider yourself in charge. I already told everyone that if you said no, Kiba would take over. He’s madder than a stepped on snake at me for that by the way. So you can calm him down whenever you decide to show up.”

“What are you going to do now?”

“Well, you won’t let me disappear, so I guess I’ll just wait for you to order me around.” He gave her a quick grin. “Don’t worry about me.”

“Like I said, I’d like advice and ideas, so you can’t go too far,” she chuckled. “I’m used to being in charge but not running a resistance.”

“Just give Kiba explosives, point him toward labs and get out of the way.” 

She laughed for a moment before looking at him carefully, “Seriously, are you alright? You know you can talk to me if you aren’t.”

“You may be a witch and necromancer, but you’re not really a miracle worker. It doesn’t matter in the end though.” His eyes were bright as he broke eye contact.

“I might not be a miracle worker, but I try. What’s wrong?”

“Did you know Z lets some of us lab rats go occasionally? Although, it’s never the freedom you think. They give all of us going away gifts. Unreturnable and always fatal. Just depends on our genetic blueprint how long we have.” His voice was bitter.

“Would you mind if I looked at your medical file? I just want to see it and see if I can understand what they are doing.”

He shrugged, tossing her a usb stick. “Way ahead of you. Figured you’d ask once Kiba told you.”

She pulled out her laptop and plugged it in. “How long have you been away from Z?” She pulled up the files and started looking through it.

“Fifteen years.” He answered before yawning.

“You can stay and rest if you want?”

“Sure you don’t mind a snoring annoyance?”

“It’s okay,” she looked up and smiled before glancing back at the computer.

He shrugged. “Where should I crash?”

“Well, there’s here or the couch?”

“Rather not disturb you. I’ll crash later.” He sat down, checking his phone.

“You aren’t a bother and you won’t disturb me.” She assured, grabbing a pad of paper and jotting down notes.

He put the phone away, then crawled on the bed. He was asleep before his head hit the pillow.

She looked over and watched him for a minute before continuing to take notes. When she was done, she double checked her work then looked over at him again.

He hadn’t begun snoring, but he had grown steadily paler since he’d gone to sleep and his breathing was becoming strained.

She got up and grabbed a few herbs and threw on a lab coat. She stashed the herbs in the pockets before gently lifting Tet. She teleported them to the hideout’s medbay and laid him in a bed. She went and began mixing the herbs into a small vial. She added them and a few different medicines to a beaker and heated it up, muttering spells over it. When she decided it was done, she let it cool and filled it into a syringe. She went back to Tet and injected it into his arm and waited.

His color returned, his breathing beginning to ease.

“Andy.” Kenji’s voice was quiet. “He is worsening?”

“He was. I made some medicine. Not sure it fixed it but it’s helping.”

“I feared this was the real reason he gave up leadership. I am sorry he disturbed you today.”

She shook her head, “Some things are more important than mourning the past.” She looked thoughtful, “I wonder if anyone else remembers what day it is or if it’s just us.. I know they held a funeral soon after but it seems like everyone forgot about them pretty quickly.”

“They are in fear. Z threatened them with complete destruction if they did anything beyond a funeral.” Kenji answered absently.

“Well, I’m going to do something. Maybe a memorial. Let everyone know I’m back and I’m not going to let Z control them.”

“They will fight you.”

“Z or the people? Because I’m already expecting Z to fight me.”

“Our people. Believe me, I bear the results of their fear.” He quieted at her incredulous look. “I should not have said anything.”

“Well, either way, I’m going to fight Section Z. I will take them down to free our people and all the others they terrorize.”

“You are quite brave.” He looked thoughtful. “Do you know your mother’s burn cream recipe?”

“Yeah? Why?”

“Because normal cream does not soothe like it did.”

“I’ll make you some when I’m done checking him over, okay?” She gave him a small smile.

“There is no rush.” He took a container out of a medkit and disappeared.

“Andy? When did we get here?” Tet’s voice was confused.

“Hey. You weren’t doing too well, so I brought you here. I made you some medicine that seemed to help, though. I was just going to test you now that it’s been in your system a bit.”

“You won’t accept that it’s hopeless, will you?”

“I will.. after I try a few things..” she smirked before taking a blood sample and beginning to test it.

He chuckled. “Whatever you did, I feel better than I have in days.”

She stared at the microscope then ran a sample through the computer and checked over the results.

“Something wrong? Am I going to turn into a frog?”

“Your results seem normal. Like normal for a shifter.. I think the medicine worked..” she continued to stare, double checking everything to make sure.

“ _ What _ ? Andy, that shouldn’t be possible. All the witches here have barely kept me alive.”

“Well, I mixed magic with multiple medicines..” 

“I’m really cured?” He stared at the ceiling in shock.

She turned the computer screen toward him, “Take a look.”

His eyes bored into the screen, his mouth falling open.

She smiled as she watched him.

Suddenly he buried his face in his hands and began to cry.

“Are you alright?” She asked softly, setting a hand on his shoulder.

“I didn’t want to die..and now I won’t. At least not that way. How can I thank you?”

“Don’t worry about it,” she chuckled. “I’m glad you’re better.”

He dropped his hands, giving her a grateful smile before falling asleep again.

She gently covered him in a blanket and began cleaning up.

Kenji sighed as he realized the container he’d taken was practically empty. He debated on whether he should return to the medbay and find more or give up and try to sleep. He looked at the bed and shook his head. Hopefully he could get in and out with Andy none the wiser.

Andy was writing down a list of ingredients she needed for the cream when she heard the door open.

Kenji tried to be silent, his movements stiff as he slunk toward an unopened medkit. He bit his lip as he attempted to unzip it.

“Kenji?”

“Lady Andy. I apologize for disturbing you.” He backed away, his gloved hands held out in surrender. “I will go.”

“You aren’t disturbing me,” she said softly. “Can I ask you something?”

He nodded slowly. “What do you wish to know?”

“What is the cream for? If somethings wrong, I can try to heal you?”

“Do you mind coming to my room? I feel uncomfortable here.”

She nodded, “Alright.” 

He led the way to his room, opening the door and allowing her in. Once the door was closed, he took a deep breath. 

“Please don’t recoil?” His eyes were pleading.

“Of course I won’t.”

He gave her a small smile before removing his gloves.

Scar tissue from horrific burns covered his hands, the fingers slightly crippled.

“What happened?” She paused, “You don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to though.”

“Our people blamed me for Section Z’s actions. This was my punishment.”

He removed his shirt, revealing a mass of scar tissue on his torso. His back was the worst, evidence of heavy whipping interspersed with scar tissue.

“Are you repulsed?” He waited for her answer. “I am exiled. You are risking your standing in the community merely being in the same room. The head of the community tried to take my magic as well but failed.”

She sighed, “They can go screw themselves. In my eyes, you aren’t exiled and after all this Section Z stuff is taken care of, I’ll make it official and they can riot all they want.” She looked him over carefully, “I think I can heal some of this. May I try?”

He looked startled, but nodded. “You should save your magic for someone who deserves it though.”

“You do deserve it. You don’t deserve what they did to you.” She covered him in light. New skin began growing rapidly, replacing the scar tissue and marks. She stayed quiet for a while before the light faded away. He looked almost unmarked, the past visibly erased.

He stared at himself, then up at her. “You won’t reverse this like she did, right?”

She frowned, “What happened? Of course I’m not going to reverse it. I just want to help you.”

He began to cry, kneeling at her feet. “I pledge to protect you with my life. My magic is yours.”

“You don’t have to do that,” she gave him a small smile. “But thanks.” She held a hand out to him, “You also don’t have to kneel. I can’t believe our people would be so cruel. It’s not like any of it was your fault. I hope I can change our people to be kind and caring..”

“The head lost family in a different attack a few days after the one that took your family.The offshoot was completely wiped out.” Kenji rose and put his shirt back on.

“That’s no reason to hurt others. I lost family, that doesn’t make me want to lash out at others.” She shook her head, “I don’t know, but I just hope they accept me coming back and hopefully some will join the fight against Section Z.”

“I’m sure there will be. And even if they don’t, I, my brothers and Kei will stand at your side.” He gave her cheek a kiss. “Thank you for being so kind.”

“Of course. I’m here whenever you need help, okay?” 

He gave her a bright grin and nodded.

“I’ll be in the medbay for a bit if you need anything. And I’m sure I’ll be around here more in the future.”

“I’m sure Tet will like that.” He nudged her arm with a smirk.

She raised an eyebrow before chuckling. “I’ll see you later.” She left and headed down toward the medbay.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 - Broken Bones 

“Andy! We need you!” Tet was on one side of Kiba, Ryon on the other as they carried him into the medbay. “He got hit by a car that went out of control.”

She quickly stood, “Get him in a bed.” She began checking him over, scanning for broken bones and any internal injuries.

Several ribs and the left arm were clean breaks. His right leg was a compound fracture, the bone jutting through the skin. Spleen was lacerated. His skull was undamaged aside from some swelling.

He was thankfully unconscious.

She began surgery to fix the spleen and leg. After getting things back together, she recited healing spells and forced her light into him to try to heal the bones back to normal.

He stirred, his eyes blinking open. “Oww.”

“I can give you more pain meds, if you’d like.”

“What happened?” He tried to move and went pale, hissing under his breath.

“You were hit by a car.”

“Oh. Guess I didn’t look both ways?” His eyes were hazy as he tried to stand.

“Just keep resting for a while,” she gently pushed him down.

“Can’t. Have to stand watch.” He began fighting her, his anxiety growing.

“Stand watch?” She raised an eyebrow, “I’m sure someone else can do that. You aren’t allowed out yet.” She grabbed a medicine from her pocket and injected him to try to calm him.

“I’ll get punished..” His eyes slid closed and he relaxed in her arms.

She sighed and laid him down gently before trying to focus on the swelling in his head.

Tet entered and paused. “How bad is he?”

“Physically, he’s sore. Mentally, I’m working on it, but when he was up I don’t think he was entirely in the here and now.”

Tet scowled. “Let me guess, he mentioned standing watch?”

She nodded as she continued pouring light into Kiba.

Tet moved to the vampire’s side and looked down with a sad smile. “When I rescued him, he was chained to a stake on the roof of a facility. Z calls it standing watch. I found out later that they also used it as punishment, withholding the cream vampires use in daylight.”

She shook her head, “I’m going to take them down someday..”

“Can’t wait.” Tet gave her cheek a soft kiss. “Take care of him.”

“Where are you going?”

“I’m going to recon a facility with Ryon.”

“Be careful.” 

“Always am.” He gave her a smile before leaving.

She worked on Kiba a while longer before sitting down and watching him.

Several hours later, he awoke. He gave her a confused look. “Why am I in here?”

“You were hit by a car.”

He looked away for a moment, then snapped his fingers. “It went out of control. Didn’t have time to move. How bad?”

“You had quite a few injuries but you’re mostly healed now. Just need to rest more and take it easy for a couple days.”

“Alright.” He sighed, looking up at the ceiling. “I’ll be a model patient, I swear.”

“How are you feeling?”

“Sore. Thankful you saved me.” He smiled at her.

She smiled a moment before scanning him over again to double check everything was healing right.

“You know, if it was anyone else here, I’d have left by now.” He chuckled wryly. “But I don’t want to leave you for some reason.”

She sat down, giving him another smile, “Well, everything looks like it’s doing well, so if you do want to leave, you can. But if you want to keep resting here, that’s fine too.” She motioned to a medical book, “I’ve just been reading here. Having company is a bit more entertaining.”

“Should have brought my costume. Every Queen needs a jester, after all.” He gave her a bow as he slowly sat up.

Her eyes narrowed before chuckling, “Well I don’t think you need to be a jester. And who said I’m a Queen?”

“You’re a Queen to me. And being a jester is what I do best. Better to laugh than to cry, right?”

She chuckled before looking thoughtful, “I don’t think we ever had a jester in our castle..”

“What a shame. Maybe we should build you another one and we’ll take care of you forever.” He stood carefully and kissed her hand softly.

She smiled and blushed slightly before admitting, “I do really have a castle.”

“You should show us some time. Unless you’d rather go back and forget about us.”

“I’ll show you it soon, and I’d never want to forget. I have been going back more lately, trying to get things ready.”

“Might be better if you didn’t. Witches tend to dislike vampires. And they dislike shifters even more. Don’t want you getting hurt on our account.” 

“Oh, there’s going to be a few changes around the community real soon and I’m expecting them to be pissed at me for them.”

“Watch your back then. The head of the community is a real bitch. Just ask Kenji.” Kiba tested his leg carefully, exhaling in relief as it held under his weight.

“I know, he’s enlightened me on the subject. But unless they feel like fighting me, I outrank them anyway. Hopefully they’ll just listen to me and accept things.”

“I’ll be sure to bring popcorn to the fireworks.” He grinned.

“I just want things to go smoothly. We already have to fight Section Z, I don’t need to be fighting my own people,” she looked down. “Debating on hosting an event at the castle to let them know I’m back. Though it’d paint a larger target on my back, but I can’t make change from the shadows.”

“How much bigger can the target get?” Tet asked from the door. He showed them a wanted poster with her picture. Wanted Alive. Reward of 5 million Simoni.

She frowned, “Is that from Section Z?”

The shifter nodded. “We all have kill on sight posters aside from Ryu and Nara.”

She looked thoughtful, “We can lure Section Z out.. If I do hold an event, someone is bound to try for the reward. A lot of witches would probably sell me out..”

Both men visibly paled.

“Granted, that could put my people in danger, and that’s one thing I’m trying to avoid..” She sighed. “I’ll make an announcement to the community that I’m back. Someone will turn me in. And Section Z knows where the castle is already, so when they send people after me, I can take them down and try to get more info from them,” she said decidedly.

“Are you insane?” Kiba asked.

Tet struggled for words. “You’re more worried about your people than yourself? Have you stopped to think what Z will do if they capture you? Do I have to get all the people I’ve rescued to tell you?”

“It’s my duty to protect my people, so yes, I care more about them. Though I doubt they care that much for me.. But if I can take down Z, I can keep them, and others, safe. I’d rather try to fight Z than to keep hiding and letting them hurt people.”

Tet growled, turned and slammed his fist into the wall. He shook with anger, his lips tight.

Kiba quietly disappeared out the door, not looking at either of them.

Andy went silent, tears filling her eyes.

After a moment, Tet cradled his hand and spoke softly. “Sorry about that. I’m just scared to death that I’ll lose you to them. I had a friend- a witch, and Z turned him into a mindless puppet. But it’s your life and I have no right to interfere.” He winced as he jostled his hand, then turned toward the door.

“I just.. I don’t want more people to go through what I did..” She said, barely above a whisper. “The head of the community’s been doing well enough leading the people.. They don’t need me..so it’s not a big deal if I’m caught.:” She trailed off and let out a small sob. She prepared to teleport, the desire to go home and cry increasing.

Tet grabbed her with one hand. “That’s not true. You’re the true leader and your people need you. Frankly I’m in awe of how well you adjusted. Gods know none of us are even halfway adjusted. Plus..” He let go of her and became quiet.

She sighed, “Yeah.. a leader who’s been hiding in the shadows. At least the community head has been there for them..” She looked down, “I wasn’t supposed to be in charge. It was supposed to be my brother. I wasn’t raised for this like he was. I have no idea what I’m doing. I feel more at home in the human world than I do there now..”

“At least you wish freedom for everyone. Did you know the head is a collaborator? She exiles or hands over anyone who wishes to fight Z. Everyone is terrified, that’s why we only have four witches in the resistance.” He sighed. “It’s your life. I can’t order you to do anything. Just think about what I’ve told you.”

He looked down at his hand and winced. “I need to go get some ice. I really need to reign in my temper sometimes.” 

She went to him, gently putting her hands around his and pouring light into it. 

He visibly relaxed as the pain subsided. “I broke it huh?”

She nodded, “It’s alright, just give me a minute and you’ll be better.”

He gave her a slight smile. “What would you say if I told you I was in love with you?”

She was quiet a minute, still looking at his hand, “I’d probably first say, I have at least some feelings for you. Secondly though, Kiba and I also kind of have something too. So maybe you should talk to him?” She then let the light fade, still holding his hand. She finally looked up before giving him a soft kiss.

He returned it gently, then answered. “You could be with every person here and it wouldn’t change my feelings. I’m not territorial. I love you for you.”

She gave him a soft smile.

“I should go. Need to go over the notes on the facility we reconned.”

She nodded, “I should probably see if Kiba is okay. Or would he rather be left alone?”

“He’s okay. Just knows to make himself scarce when my temper erupts. Don’t worry.”

She nodded, “Alright. I’m probably heading home for the night to check on Kona.”

“Have fun looking after the delinquent.” Tet teased before kissing her again.

She smiled before disappearing.


	13. Chapter 13

**_Chapter 13: chemical pneumonia_ **

Tet rushed into the medbay, frantically looking through the supplies.

“Tet? What’s up?” Andy came out of the office.

“The infiltration went bad. It was a trap and the mermen were caught. We got them out but we have no idea what’s wrong with them aside from the fact they can’t breathe.”

“Where are they?”

“Should be coming in any minute.” Tet nodded as several resistance members rushed in with two stretchers.

Both mermen were frothing at the mouth, their gills and lips a deep blue. There were what appeared to be burns on their skin.

“Both of them started seizing a few minutes ago.” Yu reported worriedly.

She checked them over quickly, scanning for different things. Finally, she growled and went to grab some medicine. She injected it then waited to see the results.

Ryon began to calm, but Yamae gave no change.

“What the hell is wrong with them?” Tet asked in alarm.

“Chlorine.” She answered quickly before injecting Yamae with another dose. She then began pouring energy into them both.

Yamae finally quieted as Tet stared in disbelief.

“Seriously, chlorine caused this?”

She nodded, “It’s not good for humans but it’s terrible for merpeople.” 

“Will they live?”

“They should,” she nodded again.


	14. Chapter 14

  
  


**_Chapter 14: Branded_ **

Andy was at work, seeing her patients as usual. She entered the next room and smiled at the man and began looking through his chart. 

She then got closer to check his temperature when, suddenly, he jabbed her with a syringe. She tried to pull away but he injected it quickly. She tried to think of a way out but her vision was rapidly going dark. The last thing she remembered was him grabbing her so she didn’t fall.

She woke, finding herself in a dark cell. She looked around trying to figure out what was happening. 

She tried teleporting with no results. After a long wait, someone entered, pulling her out roughly. 

She was soon strapped down to a table, struggling against the restraints. 

She saw a few men smiling wickedly as one held something into a fire. The men ripped at her shirt, exposing her shoulder. Soon, the item was turned toward her and she realized what was happening. She let out a scream as it was pressed to her bare flesh. She heard a sizzle as she tried to stay conscious through the pain. Finally, she blacked out, head lolling to the side.

“Andy! Andy, wake up! Dammit, you better not be dead!” Kiba’s frantic voice echoed in her ear.

She let out a small groan as she tried to open her eyes.

“Thank the gods. It wasn’t in vain. Don’t worry, I’m taking you home.”

She focused on him a moment, eyes cracking open. “K-Kiba?”

“Hey gorgeous.” He looked ragged, his eyes puffy. “You’ll be safe in a few minutes.”

“Sorry.. got drugged at work..”

“Don’t apologize, okay? Just rest.”

She wanted to argue but felt the darkness pulling her under again.

When she woke, she found herself in the medbay.

“Mom?” Kona squeezed her hand gently.

“Hey.” she said, trying to push herself up.

“You scared us. And you have to be careful. Your shoulder isn’t healed yet.”

She nodded and winced as she moved it. “I guess even the human world isn’t safe anymore..”

“The only place I really feel safe is with you.” Kona admitted softly.

She sighed, “I wish I could stay with you 24/7 then.” She looked around, “You know, we practically live here, don’t we? Maybe we should think about stealing a room or two and just move in.”

“But your house..”

“It’s not like I’m getting rid of it. You could have a room here, one there, and even one at my castle.” She chuckled.

“Okay.” He looked up as Kiba entered. “She’s awake!”

Kiba forced a smile. “Good to see you coherent.” He was holding several sheets of paper tight in one hand.

“Thanks.. for saving my ass.”

“It’s only fair, since you’ve saved ours more than once.”

“What’s that?” She indicated the papers.

“Wills.” Kiba answered shortly, tucking them in a pocket. “You guys can leave if you want.”

She frowned, “If people died, you know I can help them.”

“Doubt you can fix charred bodies.” Kiba headed for the door, his voice tight.

“Won’t know until I try..”

The vampire whirled. “Are you serious?”

She shrank slightly and just nodded.

Kiba sagged into a chair. “Sorry. Just don’t want to get my hopes up.”

“I get it,” she said quietly before pushing herself up. She headed to the door to go down to the morgue.

Kiba caught her before she could open it. “It’s bad. The bastards left their faces intact..”

She nodded and headed in.

Five tables were covered with white sheets.

She uncovered them one by one and started looking at the damage. 

All of them were charred black from sustained flames. Tet’s body showed visible broken bones.

Nara had an expression of terror while Kenji appeared resigned. Yu and Ryusei looked peaceful.

She took a deep breath before starting to work on healing them. She lost track of time as she muttered spell after spell. Eventually, she began forcing her energy into them, finishing up any healing the spells didn’t get and then trying to revive them.

They revived within seconds of each other. Tet opened his eyes, closing them again just as quickly. Kenji, Yu and Ryusei were confused until they saw her, then they relaxed.

Nara screamed, scrambling off the table to hide in a corner. He went silent, his body shaking.

“Nara? It’s me, Andy. You’re safe at the hideout.” 

“It’s a trick!” He huddled tighter.

“Shh, it’s alright.” She sat down on the floor a few feet away to try to show she wasn’t after him. “I know things might be a bit confusing for you. You’d been killed.. your body was brought back to the hideout. I’m a necromancer and revived you. Is there something I can do to prove this isn’t a trick?”

He raised his head, then tentatively reached out his hand toward her. “You were taken..I could hear you screaming in my head. Then fire, pain..darkness…”

“You guys shouldn’t have risked yourselves just to save me..” she looked down. “I’m sorry you went through that.”

“How can you say that? You have done more than that for us.” Nara slowly moved to her side. “You have saved several of us more than once. You..you listened to  _ me _ . We would die a million times to protect or rescue you.” He awkwardly hugged her.

“Thank you,” she whispered.

“That’s our line.” Kenji smiled as he knelt beside her. “You realize we’re your family now, right? I mean..if you want us.”

She smiled slightly, “I’d like that. I’ve been on my own for so long..”

“Not anymore.” Tet wrapped his arms around her from behind. “Never again. Though I hate that you had to see us. Gonna blame myself if you have nightmares.”

“I won’t. Well not about that anyway,” she chuckled.

“Andy?” Kiba called from the stairs. “Are you alright?”

“Yeah. Just talking with the others.”

“It worked?!”

“Yeah.”

Footsteps raced down the stairs, then a sob was heard.

“Everything’s okay now,” she said softly, still not moved from the floor.

Ryusei embraced Kiba, the vampire clinging to him.

“He’s terrified of being alone.” Tet whispered in her ear.

She nodded, “He won’t be as long as I’m here and can keep everyone alive.”

“You haven’t healed yourself yet?” Kenji gently touched the gauze around her shoulder.

“My healing powers don’t work that way.. I might do a few spells though.”

“May I?”

She nodded.

He unwrapped her shoulder and winced.

She glanced at it, “At least it’s healing decently and not getting infected..”

“You should not have it at all!” Tet’s voice was low and angry. “I’m going to kill them all.”

Kenji recited a spell, placing his hand over the brand.

She felt the pain dissipate. When he moved, she saw the redness was gone. There was still an outline of the letter Z but it was a lot less prominent than before.

“I am sorry I can not heal it completely.” Kenji looked distressed.

“Don’t worry about it. Thank you for helping me.” She smiled softly.

“Anything for you.” He bowed his head.

“We should probably get upstairs. It’s fucking cold down here.” Tet chuckled.

Nara slipped free of Andy’s arms and moved away as the others headed for the stairs.

Andy stood and glanced at him, “Are you sure you’re okay?”

“I failed you.” He stayed where he was. “I will stay here as punishment.”

“You didn’t fail me and you don’t deserve punishment.”

“I didn’t save you! You were hurt.. I couldn’t even communicate with you..You couldn’t hear me.” He shook his head, then stood and headed for the freezer. “I fail, I get punished.”

“You tried your best and I’m so thankful for that. Please don’t punish yourself.”

He stopped, turning to look at her. “You should be angry. Why aren’t you yelling? Why aren’t you punishing me?”

“I’m not like that. You tried and that makes me happy.”

“Happy? How?” He cocked his head in confusion.

“Have you ever heard the saying, ‘it’s the thought that counts?’ You thought about me and tried to help me and that’s what is important. I don’t care that you failed. I care that you tried in the first place.”

He stared down at her uncomprehendingly. “You don’t care if I fail?”

“No one is perfect. Everyone fails sometimes, even me.”

“You haven’t failed yet.” He gave her a small smile, then hesitated. He put his hands behind his back, then to his sides.

“Everything is fine, okay? No need for you to be punished.”

“I want..I want to hug you. But I don’t want you to get mad.” He dropped his eyes to the floor.

She rolled her eyes and wrapped her arms around him.

He hugged her back, whispering “I feel safe with you.”

“I’m glad.”

“Are you two going to stay down there all day? The pizza’s here.” Kiba called down.

“Come on, let’s get something to eat.” She smiled at Nara.

He returned the smile happily. “Okay.”

She shivered before heading up the stairs.


	15. Chapter 15

**_Chapter 15: Science gone wrong_ **

Andy glanced at the thermostat and noticed it was at a normal temperature. She wondered why she kept shivering, her teeth even starting to chatter. She pulled her lab coat tight around her trying to warm up.

“Are you alright?” A man asked in concern from the doorway.

She looked up at him and found her eyes struggling to focus. “Not sure..”

“Can I?” He extended his arms toward her.

She nodded. 

He wrapped his arms around her.

She suddenly felt a bit warmer. She pulled out a thermometer from her pocket and took her temperature. She frowned when she realized it was way too low. 

The man touched her forehead. “You’re like a freezer. This isn’t normal for you, is it?”

She shook her head before trying to think, “Do you think Tet would care if I brought someone here? He’s a nurse.”

“Are you kidding? He’s constantly complaining when you’re gone that we have to heal ourselves.” The man laughed softly, then swayed. His eyes unfocused for a moment, then returned to normal.

“Why don’t you sit down?”

“Good idea. It’s worse than usual today for some reason.” He sat down carefully, wiping his face.

“What’s wrong and how can I help?”

“My body temp runs warm normally. Sometimes I overheat though. In the fridge, there are vials marked ‘Nori’. I need to inject one before my temperature reaches 106 or it won’t work.” He was starting to breathe hard as he sweated heavily.

She got one quickly and injected it in his arm.

His breathing slowed and he closed his eyes briefly. “Thanks. Sorry about that.”

“It’s alright,” she gave him a small smile before calling one of her contacts. By the time she was off the phone, she was shivering again.

“Come here.” Nori stood and wrapped his arms around her again. “Guess I’m finally useful.”

She chuckled, “I’m Andy, by the way. Nice to meet you.”

“Tet talks about you non stop. Nice to meet you too, though if I had known you needed a bearskin cover I would have shifted first.”

She laughed softly, her body warming again. 

Soon, the medbay doors opened and a short, androgynous person entered. 

“Thanks for coming, Akasa,” Andy smiled.

“Not like I was busy today. I owe you anyway,” the person answered.

Andy gently pulled away from Nori and moved to sit on a bed.

Akasa began running tests on her, taking her temperature every few minutes. “Your body isn’t regulating temperature anymore. You’ve become like a reptile basically.” 

Her eyes narrowed, “I was at Section Z.. who knows what they did to me.”

“Well, we need to figure out how to regulate it or you’re going to keep having issues.”

She shivered again and looked over at Nori. “How do you know how to shift?” 

He frowned, then answered “I just see myself do it.”

She looked thoughtful, then closed her eyes. Akasa continued to look through the test results as Andy suddenly shifted into a snake. She opened her eyes again and looked around the room as if seeing everything differently.

Nori whistled. “I’d say congratulations, but pretty sure you didn’t want this.”

She shifted back, swaying slightly. “Okay.. so if we can’t figure this out, I get to live in a tank with heat lamps..”

Nori winced and looked away.

“Don’t worry, we’ll come up with something,” Akasa assured. Test after test after test made the hours pass quickly. 

“It’s getting late..” Andy assessed. 

“The system is analyzing a medicine to treat you but it’s estimated to take another few hours.” 

“Why don’t we get you a room?” Andy stood, a blanket wrapped around her almost like a cloak. She glanced ar Nori, “Thanks for staying, but I’m sure you have other stuff to be doing. I’ll get out some electric blankets so I don’t freeze to death.”

“It wasn’t a problem. After all, you saved me from overheating.” He pushed himself up from the chair. “Apart from my room and the morgue, this is the coolest place here.” He yawned widely. “Makes me sleepy.” He gave her an embarrassed smile.

She chuckled, “Go get some sleep.”

He gave her a salute, then disappeared out the door.

She got out some of the electric blankets and plugged them into the wall. She rested on one of the medbay beds, waiting to hear when the computer finished its job. XD

She soon started crying as the situation hit her. Even if they could fix her temperature problems, she was a shifter now. They’d changed her and she’d never be the same again.

Two pairs of arms wrapped themselves around her.

She wiped at her eyes and looked around to see who was there.

Tet and Kiba were both hugging her tightly, one on either side of her.

She sniffled slightly, “Thanks.. I’ll be okay.”

“Are you saying you don’t like us hugging you?” Kiba teased quietly.

She laughed a bit, “I do like the hugs.” She relaxed slightly in their arms.

Tet spoke softly. “Fozzie Bear told us what happened. I’m sorry we couldn’t protect you.”

She shook her head, “It’s not your job to protect me.” She closed her eyes, “I guess there’s worse things that could happen.”

“Let’s not go there.” Kiba murmured. “And we love you, so we want to protect you.”

“I love you guys too.”

Both of them gave her matching cheek kisses.

She was thoughtful for a moment, “Do either of you know about snakes? I should probably do some research.. but I’m wondering what kind I am..”

Kiba looked at Tet. “Should I call him?”

Tet exhaled slowly. “See if he picks up. If he’s willing, he can come here or we’ll go there.”

“Who?” Andy raised an eyebrow.

“Someone who can give you answers.. If he’s calmed down.” Tet released her as Kiba reached for his phone.

Andy rewrapped the blankets around herself, glancing over at the screen to see the progress.

Kiba held a quiet conversation, then hung up and looked at them. “He’ll be here in a hour.”

Tet nodded slowly. “So he’s not mad anymore?”

Kiba sighed. “He says he’s come to terms with things in the last few years. He was actually worried you were. That’s why he stayed away.”

Tet facepalmed. “I’m surrounded by idiots..”

Kiba laughed. “Didn’t you know we are a union now? And this is our headquarters?”

Tet gave Andy a pleading look. “Save me?”

She laughed, “Pretty sure you’re the leader here. Head of the idiots?” She stuck her tongue out.

“Hey! Why you..” He began to tickle her as Kiba watched.

She giggled in response.

After a few minutes, Tet stopped and kissed her hard.

She returned it, deepening the kiss.

“My turn. Quit hogging.” Kiba complained.

When they pulled apart, Andy laughed. “Come here then.”

He eagerly went to her side, kissing her deeply.

After they parted, she took a moment to catch her breath.

Kiba grinned. “Too much?”

She shook her head and smiled.

A soft knock sounded on the doorjamb. “Am I interrupting?”

“Not at all.”

“You’re early.” Tet answered. “Come to punch me again?”

“Have you done anything needing a punch?” The visitor raised an eyebrow, his voice amused.

“Just wait. He will eventually.” Kiba chuckled.

Andy watched them quietly.

The visitor made eye contact with her. “You’re the one they turned?”

She nodded slowly.

“Can you show me? Or is it too upsetting?” His voice was soft, his eyes compassionate.

She moved the blankets off before focusing. A moment later, a snake was there watching him.

Tet and Kiba gave small gasps as he approached slowly and caressed her scales.

“A mamba, huh? Section Z are idiots for doing this to one of us.” He moved back. “You can revert, if you wish.”

She looked at Tet and Kiba, her tongue flicking slightly before she reverted and looked back at the man.

“Are you alright?” He didn’t flinch from her gaze.

She nodded, “Just feels a little weird. Guess I’ll get used to it.”

He shrugged. “At least you’re not hysterical. Makes it somewhat easier.”

She chuckled slightly.

“I guess I’ll go now.” He sighed and turned to leave.

“You don’t have to,” she said softly.

“I’m not mad, Shouma. Please don’t go yet. I’m sorry for what I said and did.” Tet gently laid a hand on the man’s shoulder.

“You had a right to be angry.” 

“Not that angry. It wasn’t your fault and I know that now. You refused to talk to me though, so I could never apologize. Don’t leave yet. I’m sure she has a million questions and you’re the only one who can answer them.”

Shouma finally nodded slowly. “Alright. But someone needs to turn the damn heat up or we need to find a warmer room.”

“Want a heated blanket?” She offered. “They’re pretty decent.”

He gave her a grateful smile and moved to her side. His hand was ice cold as he accepted the other blanket from her.

The computer made a noise and Andy got up a moment to look at it. She printed out the medicine recipe it formulated and sat back down, reading it over.

“What is that?” Shouma read over her shoulder.

“When they turned me, it screwed up my body so I can’t regulate heat.. this medicine should help, though I’ll probably have to take it once or twice daily.”

He froze, his eyes going wide. “You found something to fix it?”

“I mean, it’s not a fix exactly but it should help.”

He looked away, pulling the blanket tighter around him. “I hope it does. You shouldn’t have to freeze all the time.”

She looked at him carefully, “Would this medicine help you too? I can make you some?”

“Don’t worry about me. Take care of yourself.” He moved to another bed, lying down. “Mind if I nap?”

“I’m a doctor, it’s my job to help others.” 

Tet’s eyes narrowed. He laid a hand on Shouma’s cheek, then recoiled. “He’s not getting warmer..I think he’s actually getting colder!”

Shouma smacked his hand away in aggravation. “Keep your hands to yourself.” He looked at Andy, withdrawing a small notebook from his jacket and extending it to her. “I put this together for you. I included poison info cause I figured you were like me in that respect.”

“Thanks.” She took it and then held a hand out to scan him over.

His heart was pumping harder than usual, the blood not circulating as fast as it should have been. His temperature was dropping slowly, hence the sleepiness. 

“I’m fine.. Just need to sleep.” He tried to give her a reassuring smile.

Andy shook her head and went to make the medicine. It took a few minutes but she came back to his side with a couple syringes. She injected him with one and her with the other, then scanned him over again to watch for any changes.

It was slow, but his blood began moving faster. His heart slowed to an acceptable rate and his temperature began to rise.

“What’s wrong with him?” Tet anxiously watched the now unconscious Shouma.

“He’s getting better. Think he has the same problem I do.”

“Is that what will happen to you?” Kiba asked, his voice frightened.

“It could,” she sighed. “But hopefully the medicine will work and keep working.”

“We’ve got to meet a contact. Take care of both you and him, okay?” Tet kissed her softly.

She nodded, “Alright.”

They left quietly. A few minutes later, Shouma’s eyes fluttered open. 

“Hey. Feeling better?”

“Surprisingly. What happened? Felt like when I eat while shifted and have to sleep afterwards.”

“The low temperature was shutting your body down.”

“Never had that happen before. Wonder if it’s progressive?”

“It could be,” she sighed. “The medicine helped though, so I’ll make more you can take with you.”

He flinched, then broke eye contact. “Yeah. Thanks.”

She frowned, “Unless you want to stay?”

“Doubt anyone wants me around. So I’ll go as soon as you’re done.”

“You can stay,” she smiled. “I’ll get you a room.”

He shook his head. “You’re not leader. But thanks for the offer.”

“Technically Tet did make me the leader once. I’ve just kinda let him take back over,” she chuckled. “But I have enough pull around here to offer a room.”

“What do you mean, he made you leader?” Shouma shot up in surprise. “Is he alright?”

“He wasn’t alright at the time, so he was trying to make sure things were in order.. but I’ve helped him and he’s better now.”

“Oh..Sorry for freaking. Just scared me.” He fidgeted with the blanket.

“I’m pretty good at keeping everyone alive and decently healthy at least, so try to not worry.”

“Hard not to when someone’s family. Real family, I mean.” He turned red. “Though Tet probably still doesn’t want to claim me anymore.”

“I’m sure he cares about you too. And don’t worry, if he does die for some reason, I can bring him back.”

“Huh?”

She chuckled, “I’m a necromancer.”

“A what?”

“I can raise the dead.”

“I thought you were a doctor?”

She sighed, “Raised as a witch. Also a necromancer. My family was killed and I hid in the human world. I then became a doctor.”

“Sounds like me. Without the whole witch doctor thing.” He shrugged, then looked up as Kona entered.

“Mom? Heard you were sick or something?”

“I’m doing alright now,” she smiled before sighing, “Turns out Z made me a shifter..”

Kona wrapped her in his arms. “I’m sorry.”

She hugged back, “It’s alright. Now I can poison their asses, so that’s a positive.”

The teen cracked up for a moment, then eyed Shouma. “Why is he staring at me?”

She shrugged, “That’s Shouma. He’s a new friend.”

“Makoto? Is that really you?” Shouma’s face was disbelieving.

Andy frowned and glanced at Kona, “Well, you did say you didn’t know your real name right? Maybe he knows something?” 

Kona backed away, shaking his head. Then he turned and bolted from the room.

Shouma froze. “I’m sorry!”

She shook her head and sighed, “From what I know, he said he doesn’t remember his real name, but people called him Kona. He was in Z’s hands when I found him and I took him in.”

“He looks like someone who disappeared when our clan was attacked.. I shouldn’t have said anything.” Shouma quickly stood, folding the blanket neatly. “I should go before I cause more trouble.”

“You aren’t going to cause trouble. But I can’t force you to stay. I think you should though, and I can still get you a room. “ she said softly. “He needs some time, but I’ll check on him soon. He’ll be okay.”

“I’m scared..” He stood trembling, his hands clutching at the bed. “I haven’t been out of my apartment in years.”

“Everything will be okay. Do you want a hug?”

He gave a small nod.

She wrapped her arms around him tightly.

He clung to her, his body shaking. “I don’t want to be alone anymore..”

“You’re not alone. You have me, and Tet, and the rest of us.”

He held on for a moment more before his hands loosened.

She gave him a soft smile, “Let’s get you a room.”

He didn’t answer, his head resting on her shoulder.

She stayed there for a while, just letting him relax. 

His knees began to buckle the same time he went completely limp.

She caught him and carried him to an empty room, laying him in the bed before going to search for Kona.

The teen huddled in the attic crawlspace, holding his head tightly as tears streamed down his cheeks.

“Hey, hun,” she said quietly, wrapping arms around him. “Everything will be alright.”

“Shouma...he’s my older brother.”

“Okay. Are you not happy to have found him?”

“I don’t know..I was resigned to never knowing, now everything’s coming back at once and my head hurts so bad…”

She pushed energy into his head to help ease the pain, “This should help a bit. I think it’s good for you to have found him. You have some real family now.”

“You’re my family!” He grabbed on to her. “I don’t want to leave you!”

“You won’t have to ever leave me, okay? You might have more family now, but you aren’t losing me. Your family just got bigger.” She said softly. “I’ll always be here for you.”

“He won’t take me away?”

“He’s staying here now too, okay? He’s not taking you anywhere.”

Kona quieted at that. “Is he mad?”

“No, hun. He’s upset at himself and thinks he messed up by saying something. I’ve talked to him and he’s asleep now.”

“Okay…” He looked at her. “Can we get ice cream?”

“Of course,” she smiled.


	16. Chapter 16

  
  


**_Chapter 16: hallucinations_ **

Andy exited her room dressed in tight black pants, heels, and an aqua blue top that accentuated her eyes. She went to the front door to wait for Kiba and Tet.

Kiba spotted her from down the hall and whistled appreciatively. “How many angry women will I have to defend you from tonight?”

She chuckled and blushed slightly.

“Ignore him. All the women will melt at his fangs. I, on the other hand, will have to pry leering men off of you.” Tet elbowed the vampire with a grin.

She chuckled again, “Well, let’s go. Never been to this club before so not sure what to expect.”

“They’re about to have the decor improve considerably.” Kiba flashed her a grin.

They headed out and arrived at the club. Entering, the music was loud and there was a large crowd dancing. “Want drinks?”

Tet shrugged. “Whatever you’re getting.”

Kiba shook his head. “Alcohol and vampirism don’t mix unless it is beer.”

She nodded and went to order drinks. She came back to the table and began sipping hers. After a few minutes she looked up and saw someone smiling at her wickedly. She recognized him and quickly began to panic.

Both Kiba and Tet looked at her in concern. “Are you alright?”

She looked up at them and paused. “I think something is wrong.. and he’s here.. and..” her eyes seemed focused on something that wasn’t there.

Tet took one of her hands. “Who’s here, Andy? Who are you seeing?”

“My.. my ex.. he’s a witch. I  _ know  _ I saw him. I feel so strange though. I think he drugged me.. or someone did.. but then did I really see him or am I imagining it?” Her breathing was fast.

“Just focus on me. I’m going to take you home okay?” Tet asked gently.

“Do you have a picture or a description? I’ll hang out and see if I find him.” Kiba’s eyes scanned the crowd.

She pulled her phone out, went on one of her social media sites, and found an old picture of the two of them together. 

Kiba memorized the face, then moved into the crowd.

Tet helped her stand, moving toward the door. They made it to the car, Tet anxiously keeping watch for Kiba.

Andy was quiet for a few minutes, slowly calming down a bit before whispering, “Well I know  _ you’re  _ not real.. you’re dead.” 

“Andy?” Tet looked back at her just as the club door was shoved open.

“Honey, I’m home!” An unfamiliar voice called.

Andy stared, her breathing getting quicker once again.

A dark haired, sadistically smiling man emerged. One arm was wrapped around Kiba’s throat, his other hand held a gun to the vampire’s temple. “Now, now Andaka. Is that any way to greet me?”

Tet began growling beside her.

She stepped forward, “Let him go.”

“Sure. If you come with me.”

“Fucker!” Kiba yelled before starting to choke as the man squeezed his throat shut.

“Okay.. let him go. I’ll do what you want.” She started toward him slowly. 

“Like hell!” Tet grabbed her arm at the same time Kiba sank his teeth into the man’s arm. The man cried out and released the vampire.

Kiba shoved Andy into the car just as the gun went off.

Andy saw Kiba falling, blood pouring everywhere. She began hyperventilating as tears began falling down her face. She heard the gun go off again and saw blood on Tet, her mind twisting everything that was real into a horror show. She fell from the car, trying to get to them. “I’m sorry.. so sorry.. it’s all my fault..”

Tet’s arms grabbed her. “It’s okay. Calm down. Get back in the car.” He moved to help Kiba up as the man ran.

She didn’t move, her dazed eyes watching things that weren’t there.

He sighed, helping Kiba in before picking Andy up and putting her in as well. He shut the door and climbed behind the wheel, heading back to the hideout.

When they got back, she was on her side, holding her head and mumbling quietly to herself.

Kiba winced and looked at Tet. “Take care of her. I’ll wrap this and then help.”

The shifter nodded, taking Andy in his arms and taking her inside.

“Don’t hurt me.. I’ll be good, I swear.”

Tet’s heart broke as he sat down holding her close on their bed. “Oh Andy…”

She closed her eyes after a few minutes but kept wincing and muttering.

Tet started to rock her silently, looking up as the door opened.

Kiba’s eyes were a mix of sadness, pain and anger. He’d foregone a shirt, the white of the bandage around his bicep contrasting with his darker skin. “How is she?”

“Whatever he gave is really doing a number on her.” Tet replied quietly.

Andy’s eyes blinked open, the pupils uneven. She looked toward him but it was as if she was looking through him.

“Hey gorgeous.” Kiba crouched and touched her hair gently. “You okay?”

“Are you real?”

“Last I checked.” He gave her a small smile. “Sorry I didn’t eat the bastard.”

“I keep seeing him and not knowing if he’s real or not. You seem real though.. I know some things aren’t real, ‘cause they are dead people.. but everything else is sketchy.”

“It’s because he dosed your drink. Apparently he’s a bartender there. It’ll wear off.”

“He’s going to come for me..” she said quietly. She paused, “And I don’t want to be drugged but it’s been nice having my brother back even if I know he’s not real..”

Tet didn’t answer, merely kissing her head quietly.

“If the asshole even shows his face, I’ll tear it off.” Kiba’s eyes flashed briefly, then he winced. One hand held the bandage for a moment before he dropped it to his side.

“I can heal you.. when everything is real again.”

“It’s not serious. Don’t worry about it. Try to rest.”

She nodded slightly and closed her eyes again.

Kiba sighed, then stood and walked out.

Tet kept holding her until he fell asleep.


	17. Chapter 17

**_Chapter 17: Dirty secret_ **

  
  


“Want to go to the herb shop with me?” Andy asked Kenji.

“Yes.” He gave her a hesitant smile. “If you really want to be seen with me?”

“You’re my friend, okay? I don’t care what anyone else says about you.”

“If the community sees us together, you could get hurt.”

“Let me deal with that.”

Kenji frowned, but didn’t argue. He followed her to the shop, forgetting his worry as he helped her pick out herbs.

She filled a basket full of them before browsing the small crystal collection in the glass shelves. 

Kenji smiled as he watched her, then paled as the shop door opened. He failed to move fast enough away from Andy and flinched as he heard a woman speak.

“Queen Andaka? Fancy seeing you here. Especially with such filth.”

“Are you referring to Kenji? He  _ has  _ a name and he is my friend.”

“Friends with someone like that? You should know better in your position.”

“I can be friends with who I want, thanks.”

Kenji touched Andy’s sleeve. “I will go now. I apologize for this.” He headed for the door.

“Don’t you know your place? You should know better than to be around the Queen. Or even a shop like this where the community can see you.” The community head spat at Kenji.

Andy quickly grabbed Kenji’s arm to stop him and then stood between him and the woman, “He is my friend. He may be exiled from the community but this store isn’t strictly for the community. He’s free to come and go as he pleases. And as the Queen, I have the right to say who can hang out with me and who can’t.”

“He  _ killed  _ your family!”

“No, he didn’t. Section Z did, and I know you know that. He’s unexiled in my eyes and I’m making it official now. He can be in the community if he chooses, but I don’t know why he’d want to with you around.”

The woman’s eyes widened in anger and she looked about ready to pounce on Andy.

Kenji saw her intentions and stepped between them with a look of defiance.

“You little rat..” she growled.

“I will not allow you to hurt her. Hurt me if you desire, but don’t you  **_dare_ ** lay a hand on Lady Andaka.” His words were clipped and angry, a hint of an accent showing through.

She huffed and then backhanded him into the wall. Before Andy could move, she was pulling Kenji outside and began muttering spells. Fire wrapped around Kenji quickly.

He screamed, writhing on the ground as he was enveloped. His skin began to char.

Andy quickly said a counter spell to stop it. 

Kenji went still, his clothing smoking. His voice was pained as he spoke. “Lady..Andaka. Don’t jeopardize..yourself. Forget me..”

“No. You’re important to me and I’m not letting someone treat you this way.”

“I deserve..” He lost consciousness.

Andy growled and turned on the woman, her eyes blazing. She said a spell and a small intricate dagger materialized. She grabbed it and pointed it at the woman. “You’ve been treating our people terribly, helping Section Z, exiling anyone who wants to fight them and even sending some of our people to them. You don’t deserve to be a witch and you definitely don’t deserve to be running the community.” Before the woman could do anything, she stabbed her with the dagger.

The woman’s eyes widened in shock and she fell backwards.

Andy knelt beside Kenji and began healing him. When she was done, she looked up at the now dead woman and began slightly panicking.

“My Queen, calm down.” A young man knelt at her side. “We are thankful you have freed us.”

“You guys don’t hate me? I just killed the community head.. and I’ve not been around until recently..”

“She told us you had died away. We were shocked when you returned.” The man looked down at Kenji. “Do you need help?”

“He’s healed, I just need to get him home,” she stood. “What’s your name?”

“Hiro.” He gave a graceful bow. 

“Thank you. I plan to be around more when I’m not fighting Section Z.”

His eyes darkened at the mention of the enemy. “I wish to fight at both of your sides.”

“Alright,” she gave him a small smile. “You can come to our hideout if you want. We plan most attacks there.”

He bowed again, then carefully lifted Kenji. “Lead the way.”

She led him to the hideout and took Kenji to the medbay to rest. She then looked at Hiro, “So what do you do? Are you good at any special spells or fighting types?”

He shrugged. “I am good with vines. I used to make poisons for last ditch attacks, but no longer. I am good at illusions. I doubt you have need of those, so I will go. Take care of him please.”

“You can stay. Any help is needed, we aren’t picky. And you can help us with those. Illusions could be useful.”

“I should not. He will not take me being here well.” Hiro gazed down at Kenji sadly.

“Why?” She raised an eyebrow.

“He has told you what happened that night? Fire was not the first choice for his punishment.”

She frowned, “Not really much.”

“The community head took over before your family was even cold. She ordered me to administer one of my poisons to him. I pretended to do so, intending to smuggle him out. But she discovered us and sentenced us both to burn. I was frightened and swore allegiance to her. Kenji called me a coward and said he hoped I would be happy with her and that I was dead to him. I was forced to watch his punishment. Afterwards, when I realized he was still alive I tried to help but he refused and disappeared.”

“It’s been a while, he may have changed how he feels. And you want to help fight, he can’t entirely be mad.”

“I  _ was _ a coward! So desperate to save my own skin, I let my best friend burn..I’m less worthy than she was to call myself a witch. I deserve your punishment.” He knelt at her feet. “Kill me, please.”

“I’m not going to do that.” She paused, “And don’t try killing yourself either. I  _ am  _ a necromancer.” She held a hand out to him, “You’ve changed your ways. You aren’t as cowardly as you were before. That’s what’s important. The current you. You’ve grown and that’s something to be proud of.”

“I’m alive?” Kenji’s confused voice distracted her.

“Yeah, you didn’t even need to be revived.”

“Who were you talking to?” The witch raised an eyebrow and looked around.

Andy looked around and sighed, “I guess it doesn’t matter..”

Kenji pushed himself up, then stopped. He opened his hand and paled.

“What’s wrong?”

“Hiro..? How?” Kenji raised an elaborate witches’ crest to show her. “This is his seal of office.”

She looked down, “He wanted to join us but backed out because he was afraid you were still mad at him. He’s ashamed of what he did. Even wanted me to kill him.”

Kenji’s eyes filled with tears. “Find him.  _ Please _ . He’s suffered even more than I have at her hands. Bring him back here.”

She nodded and focused on Hiro before teleporting to him.

He lay on the floor of a small room, an empty vial in one outstretched hand. His lips were blue, his eyes closed.

She shook her head and lifted him, taking him back to the medbay. After running a few tests, she synthesized a counter to what had been in the vial and then forced energy into him rapidly.

Kenji swore in a foreign language.

Finally, Hiro inhaled air, blinking his eyes open. He scrambled off the bed in panic. “Am I in hell?”

“I  _ literally  _ told you not to kill yourself since I’m a necromancer. What didn’t click?”

“You refused to give me the punishment I deserved. So I did it myself.” He refused to meet their eyes, visibly flinching when Kenji threw his arms around him.

“I’m sorry, Hiro. Please forgive me?”

Hiro hit the wall in shock. “What?!”

Andy smiled as she watched. “I told you he would forgive you.”

He turned red as Kenji turned to her. “May I make another request?”

“Yeah. What’s up?”

“Can you do for him what you did for me?”

Hiro paled, rapidly shaking his head. “No..you know what she did?”

Kenji looked sad. “I was in the crowd that day. I was going to try to get you out but she whipped you and I thought you were dead…”

Andy sighed and went to Hiro’s side. She began pouring blue light into him.

He didn’t fight her, still processing the information.

Andy worked quietly for a while before stepping away, “That’s better. Now you’re staying here, so we should probably get you a room.”

“No. I do not belong here.”

“Yes you do.”

He glared at her. “I am not worthy. I will not tarnish your reign. I thank you for the healing, but you should not have revived me.”

She rolled her eyes before smacking him. “You are the only one blaming yourself. We  _ want  _ you here. And I think you want to be here too. Now get your head out of your ass.”

Kenji snickered as Hiro choked.

“Sorry for smacking you..” Andy said quietly.

“Thank you.” He chuckled. “You mentioned a room?”

The door opened behind them.

Andy looked over to see who it was.

“Don’t mind me.” Nori slowly moved to the fridge. He started to open it, then collapsed to the floor.

Andy rushed to his side and checked him over.

He was unbearably hot, his hair plastered to his head. His breathing was fast and strained.

Andy quickly gave him his medicine and then forced energy into him to help speed it up.

There was a rapid reaction, but it wasn’t good.

The bear began convulsing, his vitals freefalling.

“Andy! His temperature is 107.” Kenji told her.

She cursed and began forcing energy faster as she injected him with another medicine.

He went still, his breathing slowing.

“He is cooling. But I fear he may not wake.”

She sighed and focused on him, purple light coating him for a moment before vanishing. “I’ll keep watch. You take Hiro to find a room.”

Kenji nodded, leading the other witch out quietly.

Andy sat down, watching Nori’s vitals on the screen.

Tet came in, pausing as he saw the scene. “You’ve had an interesting day, haven’t you?”

She nodded, “I killed someone today. I saved someone who killed themselves. And now I’m trying to save him.”

Tet winced and ran a hand through his hair. “Never mind why I came in here then.”

“What’s up?”

“Someone got a hold of Yu and Nara..Our wyvern won’t stop panicking long enough to tell us where they are. Was hoping you could calm him or teleport me there.”

She nodded and called Akasa in to watch Nori.


	18. Chapter 18

**_Chapter 18: panic attacks_ **

Andy followed Tet down the hall. 

“He’s hyperventilating now.” Kiba rolled his eyes as he listened to his open phone. “Not talking anymore. Not sure if that’s good or bad.”

Andy took the phone, “Hey, hun. Deep breaths. You need to calm down. Everything will be okay.”

“It’s dark..and Yu won’t answer me!” Nara was close to hysteria, his voice raspy and shaky.

“Alright. He’s going to be okay. Do you trust me?”

“Y-y-yes. I trust you.” He was calming, but his breathing was getting worse.

“Ok, you said it’s dark. Can you see anything around you or is it pitch black?”

There was a pause, then he began to panic again. “It’s dirt, Andy! There’s dirt all around us!”

“It’s okay. Everything is alright. You’re going to be fine. Just give me a minute and focus on your breathing.” She shook her head and put her hands on Tet and Kiba before teleporting to where she sensed Nara.

There was a mound of dirt in front of them.

“Andy? Are you saying they’re under there?!” Both men paled as they realized the situation.

“I can’t breathe, Andy! Help me!” Nara’s voice was weakening.

She nodded and said a spell. The dirt rose and moved to the side before crashing back down. Andy rushed and knelt beside Yu and Nara, checking them over.

Nara coughed repeatedly, Yu lying motionless beside him.

Tet checked Yu, backing away when he found the vampire’s skull fractured horribly. “He’s dead. Probably instantly.”

Nara went into hysterics, hyperventilating until his eyes began to roll back.

“Shh Nara, everything is alright,” she said softly. She began pushing energy and muttering spells. After a long time she began forcing red light instead of blue. 

After a minute, Yu coughed and opened his eyes slowly.

Nara clung to her, his panic only slightly decreasing. When Kiba reached for him, he screamed and lunged out of the hole. He ran away in terror as Tet cursed.

“Go find him. Andy has to stay here with Yu.”

Kiba took a deep breath and followed the panicked shifter.

“Andy?” Yu stared up at her confused.

“Hey, you were hurt pretty bad but you should be doing alright now.”

“Wasn’t Nara with me?” He looked around worriedly as Tet scowled.

“I’m going to find them.” Tet disappeared.

“Nara got scared. Kiba and Tet are looking now. He’s unhurt though.”

“What happened? We were walking, then everything went black.” Yu pushed himself up slowly.

“Well we found you under some dirt.”

“Seriously?” Yu looked up and froze, his eyes going wide.

Kiba approached very slowly, his clothing heavily stained with blood. His eyes were haunted.

“What happened?”

“Nara..he wouldn’t calm down..he got away from me. A truck…”

She took a deep breath before quietly standing and heading the way Kiba had come.

She saw Tet first, the shifter sobbing over something laying in his lap.

She went to his side and knelt down, closing her eyes for a moment.

“He kept wanting me to apologize to you…” One hand repetitively brushed through the wyvern’s bloody hair.

She gently took him from Tet, holding a hand out over him to assess the damage. She shook her head, “This will take a lot of work and even then I’m not sure I can do it, but I’ll try. Let’s get him back to the medbay.”

“I’m sorry..I shouldn’t have sent Kiba after him. It’s my fault.”

“Hey, it’s not your fault. Things happen. But I’ll do my best to fix him up and then I’ll spend my time convincing you it wasn’t your fault. Okay?” She lifted the body carefully.

“Just..take care of all of them.” He shakily rose and walked away, disappearing into a wooded area.

She shook her head and headed back to the others. She teleported them all to the medbay and got to work on Nara. Hours later, she finally got him put together and healed enough to try reviving him. She forced red light into him rapidly.

He gave no sign of movement.

She continued on for a long time, her eyes going out of focus. 

With a loud cry, he jolted upright. He immediately panicked again, trembling violently.

“Hey, everything’s alright,” she said softly.

“Andy? Andy, I’m sorry I ran!” He began to sob, hiding his face in his hands.

“Shh, it’s alright. You were just scared. You’re safe now.”

“Is Yu okay?”

“Yeah, he’s doing just fine.”

He looked over at Nori. “He sick?”

Andy sighed, “He was overheating really badly.”

Nara looked sad. “Is Tet alright? He was really upset..”

“I don’t know.. he left. But I’ll find him in a bit and try to talk to him. I just wanted to get you healed up first.”

Nara nodded slowly. “I’m tired.”

“Just go to sleep. Everything is alright.”

He laid down, his eyes closing.

She made sure Akasa knew about Nara and then headed to find Tet. She focused on him and teleported.

He sat against a fallen tree, several empty liquor bottles scattered around him. He raised another half empty one to his lips as he noticed her. “How’s the patient, Doc?” He slurred heavily before laughing hysterically. “Did you manage to get Humpty Dumpty put back together again?”

“Yeah, he’s alright.” She sat down beside him.

“I’m glad. Too bad you can’t put me back together..” He took another drink and stared at the ground.

“You know I’m always here for you, right? You can talk to me about things.”

“I just..keep seeing everyone I’ve gotten killed. They’re all in my head..” He held up a hand. “And I know what you’re going to say. Everyone’s fine, right? Doesn’t stop me from seeing them before. Doesn’t stop the others, the ones before we met you. All the blame lies firmly on my shoulders and I don’t want it anymore..” He drained his bottle, then reached behind him and retrieved a full one.

“I’m sorry. I don’t think they’d blame you though. And Nara is worried about you.” She sighed. “I can’t imagine how you feel and I know I can’t take all the pain away, but I am here to help you. You have to learn to let the pain and blame go. A million things lead up to every moment. Maybe something else went wrong and that it wasn’t you. But maybe it was you. You can’t keep letting it eat at you. They wouldn’t want that.” She looked down, going silent. 

“I’m glad you don’t know what it’s like. I hate the idea of you blaming yourself. But I sent the ones who have died on those missions. While I sat back in safety.” He stared at the unopened bottle. “Do you really want to help me?”

She nodded.

“Can you inject this into me? Drinking it is too slow. I’ve drunk twelve bottles and I just won’t die..”

She sighed and took the bottle from him. She cracked it open and took a drink.

He couldn’t resist a chuckle.

“I can’t imagine how you feel. But I’m not going to help you die.” She drank more. “But I can sit and be drunk with you. Maybe if you just keep talking for a while, things will feel better. You’ll feel lighter as you get them off your chest.”

“In the beginning, I was reckless. Ever wonder how I ended up in charge? The original man running this outfit was killed. He took a bullet meant for me.”

“That’s rough.” She slurred slightly.

He snorted. “For my first act in charge, I sent my own cousin out alone. Section Z caught and almost killed him. When he escaped, I blamed him for getting caught. Then I lost him until you came.” He took the bottle and drank a big gulp.

“At least you have him now.”

“Does that make up for what I did? Does my remorse make up for the gang of teens I sent into Z without backup?”

She sighed, “I don’t know.” She took the bottle back and drained it. After a minute she spoke again, “Caring is important but sometimes it sucks. All emotions suck.. I wish I could just take them from you. But then you’d be a cold heartless robot..” she rambled a bit.

He went quiet, staring into the distance. He looked down at the empty bottles, then picked one up. “You said you wouldn’t kill me.. Does that mean you’ll stop me too?” 

She sighed again, “I don’t want you to kill yourself. I don’t think you deserve to die. Maybe I’m being selfish in wanting you to stay alive..” 

“You’re not the selfish one..” He dropped the bottle, laying his head in her lap and closing his eyes.

She ran a hand through his hair. “I love you.”

He hummed slightly, then went silent.

She continued to rub his hair for a while.

“Andy?” Kenji appeared, a frown on his face. “Are you alright?”

She shrugged in response. 

“Maybe the better question would be how drunk are you?”

“I don’t know. What’s up?”

“Nori’s awake. Kiba wanted me to find you two.”

She nodded and laid a hand on Tet.

His skin was cold under her fingers.

She shook her head and began pouring energy into him.

He lay motionless in her lap as Kenji sighed.

She pushed light into him for a long while, beginning to feel dizzy.

“Stop, Andy. He’s gone.” 

She let out a sob and tears began streaking her cheeks, “He can’t be..” She didn’t stop, refusing to give up.

Kenji grabbed her hands. “Andy, stop!” He took Tet’s body from her. “Go check on Nori.”

She nodded slowly and disappeared.

Kenji bowed his head, then teleported into the morgue. He laid Tet down, covered him up and then left.

Andy arrived in the medbay, not talking, just looking at Nori.

He returned her look blankly, his eyes not blinking.

She stared at him for a minute before muttering a few spells.

He kept watching her for a minute. Then he shook his head and called her name questioningly.

“How are you feeling?”

“Much better. How long have I been unconscious?”

“Almost all day.”

“Sorry. I thought I had more time. Where’s Tet?”

She looked down and silently started crying.

“Section Z? Did they get him?”

“No,” she whispered. 

“I’m sorry.” Nori went quiet.

She shook her head and stood, swaying and almost falling.

“Woah! Maybe you should lie down.” Nori reached a hand toward her.

“I’m fine,” she said quietly, trying to head to the door.

“Sure you are.” But he made no move to stop her.

She paused at the medicine cabinet, taking something out before making it to the door. She opened it before collapsing.

Nori raced to her side, cursing. He lifted her as Akasa entered.

“She okay?”

“I don’t know. She told me Tet is dead, took something from the medicine cabinet then collapsed.”

Akasa sighed and began checking her over. “Severe energy loss. Probably from all her work with Nara and trying to save Tet.” He checked her pockets and shook his head, putting back what she’d taken out.

“She was going to do something, wasn’t she?”

“She grabbed some sedative. A normal amount, but with how low her vitals and energy are as they are..”

There was a sudden shout outside.

Akasa frowned and went to see what the cause was.

“Where’s Andy? Tet’s panicking and destroying the morgue!” Kiba yelled.

“He’s alive? And she’s unconscious right now.”

“Fuck.. Any ideas how to calm him down? I’m not sure he’s lucid.”

He looked thoughtful for a moment before heading down to the morgue to assess the situation.

“Where is she, you bastards?! I won’t let you hurt her anymore!” Tet staggered toward him, his pupils uneven and a scalpel held tightly in his fist. He slashed at Akasa, stumbling as the nurse dodged. “Give her back!”

Akasa muttered a spell and then gently caught Tet as he passed out. Akasa carried him to the medbay and set him in a bed beside Andy. He hoped Andy would wake first.

A few hours later, she weakly opened her eyes and looked around. She stopped in confusion when she saw Tet.

“He was up but not with it a while ago. Had to knock him out,” Akasa informed.

  
“How..?”

He shrugged.

Andy moved to Tet’s side and took his hand, holding it tight as she watched him sleep.

“You’re safe..” His voice was soft, his eyes struggling to open.

“Just rest.” She said softly.

“You won’t leave?”

“I won’t leave,” she assured.


	19. Chapter 19

  
  


**_Chapter 19: Survivors Guilt_ **

An unknown man entered the kitchen and stopped. “Can you help me? No one else seems to be around.”

Andy looked up and frowned, “Sure? What’s up?”

“Looking for Hiro.” His eyes widened as he got a good look at her. “Oh my god..”

She raised an eyebrow, “What? Are you a friend? And how did you even find this place?”

“Yeah, I’m an old friend. Sorry, thought you were dead.”

Her eyes narrowed for a moment, “So you’re a witch then?”

“Used to be. Can I ask something?”

“Alright,” she shrugged.

“If you didn’t die in the attack years ago, why didn’t you revive your family?” His dark eyes bored into her blue ones.

She looked down, “They were burnt with hellfire. I can’t revive after that.”

“Where did you get that idea?”

  
“What do you mean? I saw it..”

“It wasn’t hellfire. It was ordinary fire. Section Z doesn’t have anyone who can handle hellfire.” The man shrugged, opening the fridge and looking inside.

Her eyes widened, “But I heard..” She went silent before falling to her knees.

The man sighed, closing the fridge and running a hand nervously through his hair. “I should learn to keep my mouth shut. Sorry. I’ll go now.”

She stayed quiet for a moment before answering, “Room fifteen. That’s Hiro’s.” She pushed herself up and disappeared from the room.

The man didn’t blink, merely heading down the hall.

Andy went outside, walking away from the hideout, not even caring where she went.

“Andy, wait!” Kenji ran after her.

She looked up numbly.

“What’s wrong?” The witch eyed her worriedly.

“I.. I could have saved them..”

“Saved who? You’re not making sense.”

“My family.”

“How could you? It was hellfire..wasn’t it?”

“Not according to Hiro’s friend. I should have tried though. I should have made sure..”

“You were injured and in shock. You can’t blame yourself. You couldn’t have known.” Kenji paused. “Wait, what friend?”

She shrugged, “Some guy I met in the kitchen.” She looked away.

Kenji grew alarmed. “What did he look like?”

She described him.

Kenji went pale, turned and raced for the hideout.

She stared for a minute before turning back and disappearing.

Kenji got inside, running into a bored looking Hiro. “Where is he?”

“I knocked him out and tied him up. He’s in the morgue at the moment.”

Kenji exhaled in relief. “He try to kill you like he promised?”

“Yeah. Though he frankly isn’t strong enough to kill a child.”

Andy was shifted, curled up on a tree branch, blankly staring at the green leaves.

Kona came into view, seating himself beneath the tree. He said nothing, just closed his eyes and leaned back. 

Andy glanced at him for a minute before going back to looking at the leaves. Her mind was focused on the night her family died, the screams she heard haunting her. She missed them greatly and would do anything to have them back. She thought about the man’s words and wondered if she really could have saved them.

“I guess you don’t want to talk, so I’m just going to sit here until you’re ready to go home.”

“It should have been me.. I wasn’t the one ruling. I wasn’t the one next in line. I was the extra.. But they died, and I didn’t even try to save them..”

“I’m pretty sure they don’t blame you. In fact, I think they’re proud of you. How many people have you saved since? How many Z facilities have you destroyed to free people?”

“I’m sure they could have done better.”

“How? Were any of them necromancers?”

“No..”

“See? Most of us would be dead if you hadn’t survived. So stop blaming yourself, okay?”

She nodded slowly. “Sorry..”

He chuckled and looked up. “Ready to help me reign in Hiro?”

She raised an eyebrow but nodded and jumped down.

“Not sure if you know or not, we have a situation. Some guy showed up and tried to kill Hiro.”

She froze, “Shit.. If it’s the guy I talked to, I told him where to find Hiro...”

“Don’t worry about it.” Hiro gave her a smile as he approached. “Daiki lies pretty convincingly.”

“Why’d he try to kill you?”

“Part hatred, part suicide. Not going to let him get off that easy though.” Hiro’s voice hardened.

  
“How can I help?”

“Teach me the most painful spell you know that’s non killing?”

She frowned, “I do know one. Used for torture a lot.. Not really a fan of using it on anyone.”

Hiro sighed. “Sorry. I spent too much time around that bitch, I think.”

“I find talking to people helps,” she looked thoughtful. “At least it normally works for me. Get to the root of the problem and then find a way to fix it.”

“He blames me for his lover being given to Z. I turned him in to the community head for attempting to lead a revolt. Daiki ran and frankly I thought he was dead.”

She nodded, “Why did you turn him in? Not wanting to suffer the bitch’s wrath or something else?”

“Terrified after being whipped almost to death. Put me in my place, so to speak.” Hiro fidgeted uncomfortably.

“It’s alright. Why don’t I try talking to him?”

“You might have to revive him.” Kona glared at the embarrassed Hiro. “He tied him up and stuck him in the freezer twenty minutes ago.”

She shook her head and started back to the hideout.

“To be fair, I didn’t intend to leave him there. But other things came up.”

She raised an eyebrow.

“Nori got into it with a few anti shifter people who came by. He’s alright, don’t worry. They aren’t, but who cares.”

Kona made a strangled noise that could have been a laugh.

Andy headed inside and went to the freezer.

“You...again?” The man was shivering slightly, his eyes heavy.

She pulled him out of there then forced energy into him to warm him.

“You doing this so he can kill me himself?”

“No one is going to kill you.”

“It’s alright. Don’t stop him. Should have let him do it years ago.”

“I don’t think he actually wants to kill you. Hurt you, probably, but not kill.”

He sighed heavily. “Why can’t I just die already?”

She sat down beside him, “Life is rough, isn’t it? Want to talk about it?”

“I was a coward. Ran and let Tsukasa take my punishment. He’s dead and I want to be. The end.”

She nodded quietly. “I’m sorry you’ve had to deal with all that. I can’t imagine how hard that is for you.”

“You’re sorry, but won’t help me. How sorry can you be then?”

“I don’t think death is the answer,” she looked down. “But I guess it’s your life. If you want to be dead so bad, why haven’t you done it yourself?”

“Because…” Daiki tried to keep his voice steady. “He’d never forgive me..” One thin wrist ran through his hair as he fought tears.

She nodded again, “Makes sense, I guess. But I doubt he’d want you chasing death either.” 

“What is there to live for?” He tried to shakily stand, swaying. “Make the room stop spinning..”

She got up and steadied him. “I know how you feel. After my family was gone, I was alone and didn’t see a point in living. But I knew they’d want me to live, so I tried to keep pushing on. Eventually, I made friends and now I have a different kind of family. I’m not saying things will be perfect, but things do get better. I find having a friend helps. Want to be friends?”

“It wouldn’t be worth it since I’m a lousy person and no one will let me stay here. Can I ask one thing though?”

“I’d let you stay. And if no one else wants you to, I have somewhere else you can stay, if you need a place..” She sighed and looked down.

He gave a small chuckle. “Appreciated. But don’t want to taint you in the eyes of everyone. So is there a way I can get any leftovers you’re going to toss out before I leave? Been two weeks since I was able to get anything.”

“I don’t really care what others think of me. You’re staying, okay? Just try not to kill anyone else. And come on, we’re going to get you some food.” 

“Wasn’t really trying. More like trying to get him to kill me..” He leaned on her weakly.

She helped him to the kitchen before putting together a large plate full of food and sliding it in front of him.

“Woah! Way too much. You shouldn’t be this nice..”

“Just start eating,” she chuckled.

He blushed and did.


	20. Chapter 20

**_Chapter 20 - I know you’re in there_ **

Andy was reading through a magic book when she heard commotion in the hall. She headed out to see what was happening.

Ryusei was blasting glowing orbs indiscriminately, knocking people to the floor.

Tet tried to wrestle him to the floor, stiffening as the other man fired an orb point blank into his chest.

The shifter dropped, a charred hole leaking blood.

Ryusei moved forward, not looking back. His hands were glowing brighter and brighter as he increased his attacks, felling more and more people.

“Ryu? Hey, everything is alright.” She said softly.

He slowly turned, black eyes showing no recognition. He began to advance on her, his hands rising.

“Ryu, I know you’re in there. Please, stop this.”

He jerked to a halt, his eyes blinking. “Must...follow orders.”

“Ryu, you don’t need to follow orders. You’re a friend. We just want to help.”

“I-I can’t stop..They’re in my head! If I don’t follow orders, it hurts!” Ryusei’s brown eyes were fighting against the black now as he struggled for control. “You have to stop me!”

Andy approached, starting to mutter a spell.

Ryusei screamed, the black overtaking once again. He raised his hands and began firing at her.

She took the hits, wincing as she continued the spell. She finished it, just as he fired another at her. She fell, struggling to stay conscious. 

His eyes flashed, then he blinked and looked around. He went ashen, racing for the door in terror.

“Ryu, don’t go.” Andy forced herself to her feet. “Please?”

“I killed them..I can’t be trusted...have to get away.” He looked at her, his hands tearing at his hair.

“Shh, just calm down. Everything will be alright. You trust me, right? I trust you too. You just weren’t in control. It’s not like you did this on purpose.”

He gave her a pleading look. “They’re in my  _ head _ , Andy! I can hear them..laughing and telling me to kill. You’re not safe.. You should have killed me.”

She shook her head and approached him slowly. “Can I try something?”

He flinched slightly, then nodded.

She went to him and wrapped her arms around him, holding him tight. She pushed energy into him as she muttered multiple spells. After a few minutes, she asked, “Can you still hear them?”

He closed his eyes, then shook his head. Seconds later, he collapsed in her arms convulsing.

She cursed, muttering spells and forcing energy into him as she carried him to the medbay. She injected him with a mix of medicine as she continued. 

He finally went still, his chest erratically rising and falling.

She coated him in light for a while longer. Afterward, she went and helped the others. She carried them all to the medbay and worked on healing and reviving anyone who needed it. She finally collapsed into the chair beside Ryusei, feeling exhausted.

“What the hell happened to him?” Tet shakily sat up and stared at Ryusei.

“They were controlling him somehow..” She sighed. 

“He got a phone call right before he started frying people. It was so loud it gave  _ me _ a headache. It was just noise though.”

“There must be something about that noise in particular or something you couldn’t hear that caused it.” She sighed, “He should be alright now, I hope..” She stood and began trying to treat her own wounds.

Silver light coated her.

She looked up in confusion. 

Kenji leaned in the doorway, one hand outstretched.

“Thanks,” she said quietly.

“Nara received a similar call. I stopped him before he could rampage…” The witch toppled to the floor, blood streaming out of one ear.

She rushed to his side and knelt, checking him over and saying some spells.

“Andy?” Tet was getting more alarmed.

“Hmm?”

“Ryu just stopped breathing.”

“Alright, I’ll be right there,” She lifted Kenji and made sure he was stable before moving to Ryu’s side. She checked him over before forcing red light into him.

He revived, his hands slashing at the air. “Leave me alone! I don’t want to hurt them!”

“Shh, it’s me. You’re safe.”

He stopped fighting, latching on to her shirt and sobbing hysterically.

She held him tightly, “Everything’s okay. Just rest.”

He quieted, his eyes slipping shut.

She held him a few minutes longer before setting him down gently.


	21. Chapter 21

**_Chapter 21 - Hypothermia_ **

Shouma hadn’t been home in a while which was beginning to worry Andy. She’d been searching all his usual spots with no clues as to where he could be. She finally focused on him and teleported, finding herself surrounded by scientists. She paused when she saw a freezer and realized that Shouma was inside. She began fighting the scientists, but soon one injected her with something. She grew dizzy and struggled to stay on her feet.

Shouma raised his eyes shakily as the door opened. He struggled to get to his feet as he saw a semi conscious Andy pushed inside. His legs were numb, refusing to move and he cursed inwardly.

Andy fell to the floor and was still for a moment before looking up at him, “Found you..”

Shouma rolled his eyes. “Yeah. By getting yourself caught. Real smart.” He scooted over to her, nudging her to a sitting position.

“Sorry.. I’ll get us out somehow.. Just need a minute,” she leaned against him.

He sighed. “Pretty sure they’ve made that impossible.” He shivered slightly and closed his eyes.

She sighed and managed to get to her feet. She searched the cell for any way out before she tried using some spells. Nothing happened, so she sat back down to try to think of more ideas. She’d begun shivering and the medicine was still affecting her so she rested her head against Shouma’s shoulder and closed her eyes.

Shouma racked his brain to figure a way out, not for himself but for her. Once again, he came up empty just like the three previous days. He swore as he felt the temperature drop again, then nudged her. “You have to get out of here.”

“I’m trying..” she said sleepily.

“Stay awake! They need you. Without you, Z will kill or torture them. You have to fight…” He wished his hands were loose so he could shake her.

“I’m awake.. I’ll get us out.” She began muttering different spells under her breath, seeing if anything worked.

“Concentrate on yourself. I’m a lost...cause” His voice was fading as he sagged against the wall. He wasn’t shivering anymore, his lips darkening to a deep blue. “Three days..no more strength.”

“Sorry,” she whispered. 

“Not..fault.” He fell over into her lap.

  
She gently rubbed his hair, closing her eyes. She was barely shivering anymore and her breath was barely visible in the air. She tried a few more spells, but still nothing.

He didn’t move, his body heavy on her legs.

She tried to stay awake, but she could tell her body was shutting down quickly. She wondered if what she’d been given had neutralized the medicine she took for her temperature regulation. She leaned back against the frozen wall, still holding Shouma in her lap. She tried to force energy into him, surprised when blue light began pouring out. She worked on warming him up before checking for his vital signs.

They were still low, though his color had gotten slightly better.

The door to the freezer was suddenly yanked open to reveal an angry Tet. “Andy! Shouma!”

She looked up weakly for a moment.

He crouched at their side, cursing at her icy skin. He turned to Kiba as the vampire arrived. “Take him while I get her.”

A few moments later, they were bringing them into a sauna. Kiba turned it on low, rubbing the unconscious Shouma’s hands and praying to get a response.

Andy was barely conscious, struggling to keep her head up. “Sorry.. Tried to find him..”

“Shhh beautiful. You did. Now just soak up the heat. That’s an order.” Tet said softly.

She nodded slowly and leaned her head on him before falling asleep.

Kiba kept working on Shouma, giving a small thanks to the universe as he twitched slightly.


	22. Chapter 22

**_Chapter 22 - Poisoned_ **

Akasa was sitting in the kitchen, eating a salad and browsing the internet on a tablet. 

“Hey, Kasa!” Kona entered, ruffling the nurse’s hair before pulling out sandwich fixings. “Whatcha doing?”

“Just looking at some medical journals.”

The teen stuck out his tongue. “ _ Boring _ .” He finished putting his food together and took a big bite. “You should download that new zombie movie.”

Akasa raised an eyebrow, “They never portray zombies correctly. Gets kind of annoying.”

“Sucks to be you.” Kona laughed before swallowing. “I’m bored.”

“Well, all I have planned is reorganizing the supplies in the medbay. Probably not something you’d be interested in.”

“Does Mom know you’re planning that? Might trigger her OCD.” Kona grinned as he finished his sandwich.

“It was her idea, surprisingly.” Akasa sighed, “Has she been a bit.. quieter lately?”

Kona scowled. “You’ve noticed it too?”

“Did something happen? I want to help if she needs it, but I also don’t want to bother her.”

“Other than Shouma and her almost freezing to death? Probably everything since she met us.” The boy leaned his back against the counter, his eyes locked on the floor.

“She wasn’t this quiet even when I got here, so I doubt it’s everything happening. I don’t know,” Akasa sighed. “I’ve known her for years and I haven’t seen her like this in a long while.”

The boy didn’t answer, his hands becoming white knuckled.

Akasa frowned, “Are you okay?” Suddenly, Akasa winced, “Something is wrong.”

“It hurts..” Kona’s hand clutched his stomach before his knees buckled.

Akasa lifted him and carried him to the medbay. After beginning to run tests, Akasa decided to call Andy in and lay down.

Andy entered, looking them over worriedly. She scanned the computer quickly before shaking her head, “You two have been poisoned.” 

“How?” Akasa asked quietly.

“I don’t know.” She mixed some medicines and injected them both. “This should help, though.”

“We were both eating in the kitchen..”

“I’ll check the food there. Just rest.”

A few minutes later, she returned, “All of the food from the newest shipment was poisoned.”

Kona was alarmed. “You have to keep everyone out! Don’t let anyone else..” He looked at her in fear before he suddenly lost consciousness.

She sighed and checked him over, making sure the medicine was working before heading to warn everyone.

Tet growled, his eyes flickering as she delivered the news. “If I find the culprit…”

“I know, but for now, let’s just be happy everyone is okay.”


	23. Chapter 23

“Andy!” Ryusei shook her roughly. “Help him please!”

Andy woke, “Hmm? Help who?”

“Nara. He’s becoming violent to himself.” The blond avoided her gaze.

Andy nodded and got up, frowning when she caught sight of his face. She shook her head and said a healing spell to help him before heading to Nara’s room to assess the situation.

“I won’t let you hurt me anymore!” Nara’s eyes were open, but unseeing as he tore at his wrist with his nails. Blood was starting to drip from the wounds as he suddenly switched tactics and began to slam his head into the wall. 

Andy closed her eyes and began pouring energy into him. She then muttered a spell, trying to get into his dreams.

An examination room wavered into view, but it was nothing she’d ever seen. A set of bloody surgical implements lay scattered across the floor, a bone saw in a corner still sporting a bloody blade.

Nara was still slamming his head against a steel door, blood streaming down his face. He screeched as several orderlies grabbed and restrained him on a steel table.

Andy suddenly realized it was an autopsy room.

A doctor appeared, shaking his head. He looked Nara over, then spoke to someone unseen. “Trial 25, salt effects on chimera blood. Nurse?”

A nurse handed him a syringe as Nara tried to shrink back.

“This is,” The doctor continued unconcerned, “A solution of eighty five percent salt diluted in fifteen percent water. Start the notes.” He injected it, stepping back and watching with interest.

Nara began to scream as the spot where it had been injected and his upper arm began first to smoke, then actually burst into flame. It began racing up toward his shoulder.

“Nara, you need to wake up. This is just a nightmare,” Andy said loud enough to cut through his screams.

He jerked at her voice, his eyes meeting hers. “I-I can’t! The memories…” He recoiled as the nurse finally dumped a pitcher over his devastated arm. 

  
“I know you’ve had a rough past and the memories are hard to deal with, but I’m here to help you. You need to wake up, you’re hurting yourself.”

“They wouldn’t let us die. Day after day for years.. If we let go during the trials, they’d get the nurses to revive us with spells. Finally, we just let them do what they wanted..quit reacting until they decided we were too broken. Then they killed us themselves…” Nara’s voice was haunted as he watched the doctor pick up a large scalpel and approach. “They never came for me, even when I begged. Said I was too important..” 

He looked at Andy. “Will you free me?”

“I’ll help you through things, but I’m not killing you,” she said softly. “Let me help you?” She held out a hand.

He tried to outstretch his hand, but the doctor chose that moment to begin slicing into his burnt arm. He screamed, forgetting about her as he thrashed in agony as the doctor dictated notes.

Afterwards, the doctor went and picked up the bone saw, returning to Nara’s side. He turned it on, cleanly severing the arm at the shoulder.

Nara shrieked, then passed out.

“Let me know when it regrows.” The doctor disappeared as the nurse simply put a clamp on the artery and threw the arm into a trash can overflowing with other body parts.

  
Andy shook her head and gently shook Nara, “You’re safe. You’re not in this bad place anymore. You have friends who care about you. Wake up and let us help you.”

His eyes slowly opened, hazy with pain. “You’re really real?” His hand tried to grab hers, but the restraints held him fast. “Make it stop.  _ Please _ .”

“Focus hard. I’m outside of your dream too. I’m here with you, trying to heal you. Feel my energy and follow it until you wake up.”

He nodded weakly and closed his eyes tight. In a few seconds, he vanished.

She opened her eyes in his room, moving to him and wrapping her arms around him. “You’re safe now, alright?”

He was sobbing, his body shaking from the force. “I’m sorry!”

“You have nothing to be sorry about. You’re safe and cared about.”

“I was warned never to tell..but you saw and now they’ll hurt you too.” His voice sounded like a child’s.

“Don’t worry about that. I’ll take care of everything. You just get some rest.”

His sobs slowly trailed into exhausted snoring.

She held him for a bit before laying him down and slipping from the room.


	24. Chapter 24

Andy was going for a walk somewhere she hadn’t been in a long time. She was taking in the fresh air when she heard a voice behind her.

“Look who it is..come to see me?”

She froze when she realized who it was, “Gima.. What do you want?”

He chuckled at her reaction. “I want to meet those friends of yours. Formally, I mean.”

“They’re not interested.”

“But you always told me I should meet new people! And they were so nice last time..I really  _ must _ insist.” He grabbed her arm and dragged her toward the house. “I’ve been watching and I must say you seem really close to several others besides those two I met.” 

She tried to pull away, beginning to recite a spell.

He was faster, his hand making a symbol in the air.

She suddenly went silent, trying to make noise but nothing came out. Her eyes widened and she continued to try to pull away.

He pulled her close and slapped her. “You brought this on yourself.” He dragged her up the steps and through the front door.

“Andy? I thought--” Kenji’s eyes went wide seconds before Gima spoke a spell. He stiffened, then fell to the floor.

“Never liked him.” Gima thrust Andy into a chair, then made another sign in the air that immobilized her before he dragged Kenji out of sight.

She tried to fight but nothing happened. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she realized she couldn’t do anything to help her friends.

“You know, everything that’s happening now is your fault. If you hadn’t asked your parents to give that witch sanctuary, Section Z would have left us alone. If you hadn’t broken up with me, these people wouldn’t be in danger now.” He gave her a mocking smile. “You know all they want you for is your healing, right?”

She shook her head, mouthing, “I’m sorry,” repeatedly.

“I’m sure you are, but you know the rules. You have to be punished. So I’m going to make sure no one here can follow us, then we’ll go somewhere and you can show me just how sorry you are.” He raised his eyes as exuberant voices were heard in the hall.

“I won fair and square, so you have to pay up!” Kona said. 

Ryusei gave a long suffering sigh. “Fine. I’ll split the cake with you.”

Andy closed her eyes, praying they wouldn’t be hurt too badly.

“Hey Mom. Ryu lost the bet so I get half the cake.” Kona kissed her cheek as Ryu headed for the fridge. “Who’s your friend?”

Gima mouthed “Mom?” then sadistically smiled as Kona turned his back.

Andy sobbed silently.

The boy was halfway turning back to her when Gima stabbed him in the back.

Kona gave a soft cry, stiffening as the other witch swung him around to face her. “M-mom?” He cried out again as Gima withdrew the blade and stabbed him in the stomach. 

She went back to mouthing, “I’m sorry,” as she continued to cry.

The light in Kona’s eyes went out and Gima scowled, turning to the frozen Ryu. “Do give me more fun before you die.”

Andy could barely see through the tears, but she averted her eyes, not wanting to watch anyone else die.

But she couldn’t block out the screams that seemed to last forever. Finally though, the house was silent. Gima dropped something onto her lap.

She looked down slowly.

A still beating heart lay there in a puddle of blood.

Her eyes squeezed shut, trying to block out the sight.

Gima laughed. “He was a fighter, but I finally k.o.-ed him.”

She was out of breath, barely able to breathe anymore through her sobs. 

The sound of the door opening made Gima laugh harder.

She winced and looked up.

Gima suddenly started choking as Rei squeezed his throat from across the room. His twin moved to her side, muttering several spells over her.

  
Her voice was now back, but they could still barely hear her as she muttered, “I’m sorry.”

“Sorry for what? This isn’t your fault.” Rei squeezed harder, his eyes blazing as he saw Ryu’s body.

She moved slowly, lifting the heart. She began trying to put it back, blue light surrounding both Ryu and Kona. After a few minutes, it shifted purple.

Both of them inhaled sharply but remained unconscious.

Rei began muttering under his breath as Gima started to struggle.

Andy stood, looking blankly at Gima. She straightened her hand and said a spell, then used it to cut into him. She pulled his heart out, squeezing it a moment before throwing it down. When she was done, she disappeared out the door.

Rei sighed, saying a spell to burn the body to ash. “Should we go after her?”

His brother shook his head. “Not yet. You need to find Kenji. I’ll put these two in their rooms.”

The witch nodded and searched the house, suppressing a sob as he found Kenji in the morgue freezer. He cradled his brother before opening a mental link with Andy.

Andy’s mind was mostly blank, just the castle as her only focus.

Rei didn’t know if she could even hear him, but continued. “Andy, please help me. Give me a revival spell or something. I can’t do this alone…”

It was quiet for a few moments then a short spell was sent to him, “Remember it.” 

He nodded absently as he recited it and felt his brother move against him. “Thank you. Are you coming home soon?”

There was no response, the link going silent.

Rei sighed, then busied himself with taking care of Kenji.

Andy stood at a cauldron, throwing ingredients in quickly as she muttered spells over it. When she decided it was done, she began pouring it into a bottle.

“What is that?” Rei’s twin spoke quietly. “Hope it doesn’t taste as bad as it smells.”

“Doesn’t matter,” she answered. “How are they?”

“Alive and sleeping.” He moved to her side and took the bottle from her. “And it matters to us. Which means you either answer the question or I’ll just have to taste test.” He began to raise the bottle to his lips.

“Stop,” she said quietly before looking away, “It’s a potion that makes it impossible to be revived.”

“And why would you be making something like this?” He lowered it from his lips, swirling the liquid absently as he watched her. “Or are you only telling me part of its use?”

She took a deep breath, tears filling her eyes again, “Because..”

He scowled, lifting the bottle to his lips again.

“I don’t want to be revived,” she said quietly.

“So you  _ want _ to leave us. I’ll just go tell that to Tet and Kiba then. Nevermind the fact they are worried sick about your mindset right now. I’ll just return and tell them you made an anti revival potion and ‘no I don’t know what you planned after because I left you alone so you wouldn’t turn me into something’.” He glared at her. “Have a good mind to drink this anyway.”

“You guys don’t need me _. _ Rei knows a revival spell now and Akasa is good at taking care of patients.”

The potion began bubbling as his eyes went black with fury. “Don’t  _ need you _ ?! Shall I tell Kona that? Shall I tell Tet that before or after he tears me apart in grief and fury? I don’t know who that asshole was but if this is due to him I wish I had killed him!” The words were harsh as Yoshi began shaking.

She backed away slightly, visibly shrinking, “I’m sorry.. I’ll be good..”

He blanched, his eyes returning to his regular yellow. “Please stop saying that. I shouldn’t have gotten angry.” He handed the potion back before adding several other herbs to the cauldron and restarting the heat.

“What are you doing?”

“Making sure my temper doesn’t appear again. It was uncalled for.” He quickly filled another bottle and raised it to his lips.

She pulled it away from him, “It’s fine. I’m sorry I made you mad. Like I said, I’ll be good.”

“Stop it! You sound like a naughty child. You are  **not to blame** !” His bottle suddenly exploded as his eyes went black once again. He recoiled as the castle shook.

“Yoshi?”

“I’m dangerous. Stay away unless you are going to give me my potion back.”

“I don’t think you’re dangerous,” she sighed. She slid down one of the walls before talking again, “That guy was my ex. He was pretty abusive and I’ve never fully dealt with it.”

“Our parents didn’t want twins. They tried to do a spell that if I got angry, I’d die. But it backfired and if I lose my temper, I don’t die... but everyone else might.” He stayed across the room, fidgeting uncomfortably. “I’m so tired..”

“May I?” She stood and slowly approached him.

“Make it fast.” He closed his eyes and waited.

She said a spell that made words appear around him. She analyzed them quickly before muttering a counter to the spell that had been cast on him. She forced energy into him as she did, trying to make sure everything was right. “Your anger shouldn’t be an issue anymore.” She moved back and sat on the floor.

He opened his eyes in surprise. “I’m alive still?”

“I might want to kill myself, but I’m not in the business of killing others.”

“Why not? It’s not like we matter to this world.”

“You matter to your brothers. You matter to the others and to me,” she sighed. “I know you guys care about me to some extent. But I feel I do more harm than good. Plus, I’m just so tired..It doesn’t help that he showed up and reinforced it all.”

“More harm than good? Are you hearing yourself? You could have let Ryu die, could have walked away and let Tet die.You could have let us die after the building collapse. You could have let Kona die. You didn’t. That clearly says the opposite. It’s us that are doing more harm forcing you to hang around. You should do a spell of forgetfulness on us, then come back and do one on yourself.”

“I could never forget you guys.” She sighed. “None of you are forcing me to stay.”

Yoshi smothered a laugh. “Kiba told me to drag you back kicking and screaming if necessary. Nara threw a bottle at him declaring him a Neanderthal.”

She chuckled slightly, “I just.. I don’t know how to deal with everything.”

“Let them help the same way you help.” He sighed. “Ready to go back?”

“I don’t know how to bring any of this up with them..”

“I don’t think you’ll need to. Just let them take care of you.”

She nodded and put a hand on his shoulder before saying the teleportation spell.

Yoshi immediately vanished again when they materialized.

Tet grabbed Andy tight and hung on without saying anything.

Her eyes filled with tears but she stayed silent.

“Are you alright? Talk to me please.” The shifter’s voice was rough with tears.

“Gima came back. He’s dead now, but I’m not really alright..”

“Come in and talk to us.” He led her toward the door, jumping out of the way as Kiba came barreling out.

“Andy! Thank the gods, you scared us.” Kiba embraced her, tears in his eyes.

“Sorry..”

Kiba kissed her hard. “I don’t care what that creep might have said, you are the  _ best _ thing to ever happen to us.”

Tet echoed the sentiment, taking over from the vampire.

“So you guys want me for more than my healing?”

“I’d marry you if you had no gifts whatsoever.” Tet stared into her eyes. “I don’t care if you can heal, kill, cause the damned apocalypse or simply burn dinner.”

She chuckled slightly and joked, “Marry, huh? Is that a proposal?” 

He shrugged. “Maybe. If you  _ want _ me.”

“Why wouldn’t I?”

“Because he’s trouble on four legs?” Kiba teased. “If you two get married, can I be your boy toy on the side?”

She chuckled again, “Aww, you don’t want to get married too?”

“Not sure three are allowed?”

She shrugged, “Maybe not in the human world. But in the magical world, basically anything is allowed. Especially when you rule part of it.”

Both men snickered as Rei approached.

“Did Yoshi not return with you?”

“I brought him back, but he left again.” She sighed. “I have a feeling I know where he is.” She focused a moment before vanishing, returning to the castle.

Yoshi was too involved in writing something on a sheet of paper to hear her arrival. He finished and began drinking from a rune-marked cup.

“If you’re drinking that potion, I _ do  _ know how to reverse it. And the poison you added.”

He jumped, the cup slipping from his hands. “Don’t sneak up like that!” He coughed as he glared at her. “And what if it is? You think I don’t know ways around you?”

She sighed and went to the cauldron, filling a bottle and staring at it.

“Please don’t.” His voice was soft and pleading. “Go back to Tet.”

“So you think you can just come and stop me? And then go do the _ same damn thing!? _ You have no right to stop me if you can’t even stop yourself.”

“I’m sorry..” His face fell and he hunched over as he wept. 

“Sorry..” she said quietly. “We all care about you too. Why do you think I matter more than you?”

“You have Tet and Kiba. Kona too. Rei resents me and Kenji didn’t even know us until recently.” His words were cut off as he winced and coughed.

“You have the rest of us. We are all here for you.” She said softly. 

“I wish..I had known..” He spoke haltingly before convulsing rapidly.

She went to the cauldron and began mixing something together as she recited spells. Finally, she got a bottle full and began trying to pour it into Yoshi’s throat.

He stilled, his breathing slow and shaky. His skin was pale and clammy, his eyes closed.

She continued to watch him for a few minutes, then took him to medbay.

“I apologize for him.” Rei spoke softly. “When he is recovered, we will leave.”

“No, he’s staying,” she said quietly.

“You should not be reminded of this day.” Rei shook his head.

“If it wasn’t for him, I wouldn’t even be here,” she replied. 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Tet asked from behind her.

“I.. made a potion.. and planned to take it..” she didn’t turn, avoiding his gaze.

“You were going to take poison?” Tet’s voice was unbelieving.

“Hadn’t figured what exactly I was going to do yet. The potion would just prevent me from being revived.”

“Then what did Yoshi do?”

_ “He _ took poison. Mixed with my potion. But I neutralized it all.”

Rei gasped.

Tet turned her to face him. “I  _ meant _ how did he help you? But good to know he needs a swift kick like some others we know.”

“Well, after some yelling, we kind of talked.” 

“And then I’m guessing you guys came back. That’s when we reunited and he disappeared.” Tet watched Rei sink into a chair.

She nodded slowly.

“Damn. So he talks you out of suicide, then tries it himself? How stupid is he?” 

Rei visibly flinched at the word stupid.

“Honestly, if he had just offered that we both take it, I probably would have agreed. But yeah, I don’t think he has any room to talk someone else down if he is in the same mindset.” She sighed. “He’s not stupid. Just hurting.”

Tet ran a hand through his hair. “Maybe we should all do it..”

“Things would definitely be easier,” she sighed. “But it’s not the right way to go about things.”

“Excuse me.” Rei quickly left.

Tet wrapped his arms around her. “Just don’t want to be left behind.”

“I’m sorry. Things have just been rough lately and I don’t know how to deal.”

“With Z around, I don’t think they’ll get any easier. But let’s try to sleep for now.”

She nodded, wondering if she should check on Rei.

_ “I am fine.” _ He mind spoke to her.

_ “He thinks you resent him..” _

_ “I will talk to him when he wakes. Thank you again.” _

  
“ _ Anytime.” _


End file.
